


Not So Lonely Dwyer

by OrcaWolf



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrcaWolf/pseuds/OrcaWolf
Summary: Dwyer is a lazy teenager who’s first day of school is around the corner. Little did he know that he would be making so many friends and would basically be solving all of the problems they may have while trying to keep a good relationship with his father.





	1. First Day, First Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a new school year comes new friends. Some old of course. With an uncaring teacher what sort of things could happen on the first day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Before we start, I don’t usually write modern FE fics but I thought this would be fun! Especially with one of my favorite characters as the center of it all! I may make more modern FE series’ not connected to this one such as 1st gen Awakening and Fates unit’s going to school or just living life. I also had the idea of having the 2nd gen units of awakening living in a house and having storylines and stuff. But yeah I got my energy to write back after a long hiatus so get ready for more content. The title probably isn’t final I just couldn’t think of anything else. Please leave a comment below for feedback as I kind of get better off that! I’m not the best writer so any opportunity to get better would be nice. Anyway please enjoy!
> 
> Also there’s no strong language in this chapter but there will be in the upcoming ones so keep that in mind.
> 
> This isn’t a sexual fic at all but keep in mind that there will be references and descriptions of that kind of stuff (especially in Soleil and Nina scenes) so keep that in mind as you tread forward that some of the characters talk and act that way.

School isn’t something Dwyer has been looking forward to. Dwyer is known to sleep all day every day when his father isn’t making him do useless tasks that will “make him successful in life” according to his father’s words. Dwyer loves sleeping in and, school means the end of sleeping in.

“DWYER!!!”

Dwyer hears a familiarly irritating voice banging on the wooden surface known as his door. Of course that irritating voice is his father, Jakob.

“Get up you lazy lout or you’ll be late to school!” 

“Just five more minutes...” Dwyer groans

“Get up before I bust down your door and make you get up!” Jakob yells from behind Dwyer’s door.  
“I’m leaving in five minutes and you better be up before I leave! Put the dishes back into the cabinets and take out the trash before you leave! You already missed making me coffee this morning!”

Dwyer didn’t listen to half of what his father just said but he hears his father storm down the stairs angrily. Dwyer feels it’s best not to defy his father’s orders so he actually gets up. He puts on all of his clothes and makes his way down stairs.

“What does my old man want me to do again?” Dwyer mutters to himself.  
“Oh yeah take out the trash”

Dwyer grabs the bag by the door and makes his way outside.

“Time to take out the trash!” Dwyer yells, mocking his father.

Dwyer is about to open the door to get back inside and get ready when he hears another familiar voice.

“Heya Dwyer!”

The young butler turns around and sees his best friend, Sophie.

“Oh hey Sophie” 

“So are you ready to walk to school?”

Dwyer just remembered that he promised Sophie that he’d walk to school with her.

“Let me just get my bag.” 

After getting his bag, Dwyer and Sophie started walking to school. Dwyer isn’t sure if he got all the chores that his father wanted him to do done but he would figure it out later.

“So Dwyer how was your sleep?”

Dwyer was broken out of thought when Sophie asked him the sudden question.

“Uh...good. I guess.”

Dwyer noticed a bruise on Sophie’s arm and decides to ask about it.

“So...what’s with the bruise on your arm,” Dwyer asked bluntly.

“Oh, I fell off Avel yesterday”

Dwyer remembers Avel well. He’s Sophie’s horse who she cannot control whatsoever. Every time he came over to her house, Avel manages to eat Dwyer’s shirt. Sophie and Avel were a destructive pair as Sophie is a major klutz and Avel is a untamed monster of a horse. Dwyer isn’t worried much about Sophie as she is pretty resilient and is basically made out of rubber from all her stretching. He’s just glad Avel isn’t a car.

“Oh” Dwyer sighs.

Dwyer started questioning to himself how he is Sophie’s best friend. Sophie is a cute and charismatic girl who seems like she has a lot of friends while Dwyer is rude, blunt, lazy, messy haired and overall a loser. He was about to ask her why, but he stopped himself before he can get even a sound out of his mouth.

“So Dwyer, what are your goals for this year?”

“Hm?” Dwyer asked not knowing exactly what she meant.

“I mean what are you aiming for?” Sophie answers.  
“Like what do you want differently this year than last year?”

“I don’t know” 

“Then I’ll make one for you!” Sophie says with both confidence and determination. “You should get tons more friends other than me!”

“Why would I need friends?”

“So you can have someone to talk to and hang out with!”

“I already have you for that”

“Yeah but I won’t always be available all the time!” Sophie heckles.  
“I’m a pretty busy girl y’know?”

“Even so I’m not the most social person anyway!”

“Fine fine” Sophie gives up.  
“It’s just something for you to think about. I’m worried about you, y’know!”

When Sophie said that, Dwyer got a weird feeling in his stomach and heart but he’s not entirely sure what it is. Either way the journey the rest of the way to school was pretty quiet. Once they made it to school, he saw a throng of students flocking towards the school almost in a rioting sort of way.

“I’ve never seen people excited about going to school” Dwyer noted out loud

“It is strange how everyone seems to be rushing in like that” Sophie agrees 

They push through the gaggle of students and see a teacher.

“You are in room 1990” The teacher informs another student who just gave them their name.

‘There are that many rooms in this school?’ Dwyer thinks to himself.

He walks up to the teacher and states his name while Sophie did the same.

“You guys are in 219 which is upstairs and the first room to the left”

“Thanks!” Sophie showing her gratitude as she and Dwyer make their way upstairs

They walk into the classroom and see one student front row. She had red hair and a wing hairband. Dwyer sat a few rows back and Sophie sat next right next to him. As they do so, a familiar starry-eyed girl walked in and sat right behind Dwyer. 

“Mitama...” Dwyer said not even making eye contact 

“A foolish butler/His darkness lurks here in all/Why are you still here?” Mitama composed

“I see you still speak in terribly written haiku’s” Dwyer insulted

Dwyer and Mitama hate each other with a passion. It all started when Dwyer didn’t understand one of Mitama’s haiku’s and it all went down hill from there.

“Would you just shut up!” Mitama broke.

“Listen. Don’t talk to me. I won’t talk to you. Got it?” 

“Fine!” Mitama yelled

Dwyer noticed that the red-headed girl from the front row was looking back at them with her hand on her mouth holding back laughter. He finally recognized her. It was Caeldori, the most perfect girl in the whole school. Every guy has fallen for her because of her beauty, grace and personality. Dwyer would be lying if he said she wasn’t attractive and he wasn’t a little in love with her too. Though what guy isn’t! 

“Listen man, I don’t know what to tell ya” A male student says talking to another as he walks in

“You lost the bet, Shiro! It’s time to pay up!” The other student argued.

“I don’t have your stupid sweets yet, Asugi!” 

“Well, you better get them to me soon!”

The two students sit down in different spots. The one named Asugi sat in the back with his feet on the desk and the other one named Shiro sat a few rows ahead.  
Another group of three students walked in all looking calm except one who looked afraid out of his mind.

“I hope you understand why I tagged along guys!” The afraid student states.

“We understand Ignatius but is hiding behind me and Shigure really necessary?” The other one questions 

“I agree with Hisame” The third student named Shigure voices.  
“There is nothing to be afraid at s school. Especially for someone as big as you”

As the three students sit down another two walk in. They both seem like they are keeping distance from each other though. Following them a little girl who looks like she belongs in 4th grade skips in with a big case on her back. She skips over to the guy named Asugi.

“Hey Asugi!” The girl greets.

“What are you doing here?!” Asugi answers back.

“Apparently I’m so smart that I’m high school level! so I take high school classes now!”

“I didn’t expect you to skip multiple grades though!” 

“Well now we can hang out more, cos!” 

“I’m glad your here, Midori but people will question if I’m soft or not if you sit next to me” Asugi whispers in the girls ear.

She shrugs it off and sits next to him.

Dwyer assumes they are cousins from what the girl named Midori called Asugi but they look nothing alike. Either way he can’t tell if Asugi is afraid, angry, happy or just annoyed.

“These are some interesting people right?” Sophie asks Dwyer while pulling up one of her stockings.

“I guess” Dwyer answers back leaning his head on his hand.

Dwyer didn’t notice but the pink hair girl that walked in before Midori was sitting directly next to him.

“Look at Caeldori up there...Oh and Shiro too! Sooooo hot.....”

“Um...excuse me” Dwyer interrupts her muttering to herself not so quietly.

“Oh I’m sorry am I bothering you?” The pink haired girl asked.

“Um...”

The grey haired butler didn’t know how to answer that question.

“No your not” He finally responds.

“Oh ok! Phew!” The girl said making a wiping sweat off her forehead gesture.  
“I’m Soleil!”

“I’m Dwyer” 

“And I’m Sophie” The twin tailed horseback rider interrupted as she leans across Dwyer’s desk to shake Soleil’s hand.

Soleil didn’t say anything after shaking Sophie’s hand. She just admired Sophie’s body. Admiring every curve on her body, admiring the tight gym shorts she was wearing, admiring the white thigh high stockings she was wearing and non subtly looking at all of Sophie’s “assets” like a complete pervert.

‘What is she doing?’ Dwyer thought to himself confused.

“Anyway, how hot do you think Caeldori is!” Soleil asks Dwyer leaning on his desk.

“Um...”

“Just look at her, man! Her chest, her ass, her thighs and her wing hairband. She’s beautiful! I want to do so many things to her!” Soleil rambles on about.

“That’s a little too much information, Soleil” 

Dwyer realizes at this point that Soleil is bisexual from her admiring Sophie, Caeldori and Shiro. Not only that she seems like a pervert. 

“Don’t tell me you don’t find her hot as hell!” Soleil goes on. “I mean look at her smile, her skirt, her boots, her garters, her red hair, her-“

“I’m not saying she isn’t but-“

 

Dwyer didn’t finish his sentence as he noticed the blonde braid girl who entered with Soleil was sitting in the back row equivalent to the seat next to Mitama and seemed to be staring at Dwyer. The young butler didn’t bother to say anything.  
Two other students walked into the room. One seemed to be chatting it up while the other looked like she was completely ignoring the other. The one chatting seemed to be a kitsune and the other one with the red hoodie seemed to be a wolfskin. 

‘This class is getting...diverse’

Another female student walked in with a weird look on her face. She bit her thumb as she took her seat in the back row.  
Two other students one being a blonde headed guy and the other being a girl dressed in all pink.

“Forrest, if those guys approach you again make sure to yell for me, alright?” 

“I’ll be fine I can handle myself, Siegbert” Forrest commented back.  
“I appreciate it though”

‘Forrest is an odd choice for a girls name’ Dwyer realized in his head.

“HARK!” 

Dwyer jumps at the loud voice that just entered the room. A blonde haired girl walked into the room in pretty revealing clothing.

“The Maiden Of Dusk has arrived”

The room was silent.

“Who?” Asugi questioned.

“I am Ophelia Dusk! Daughter of Odin Dark!”

“Ooh Ophelia sit next to me!” Soleil asked the blonde while jumping up and down in her seat.

“Salutations Soleil!” Ophelia greeted.  
“Who is the messy one next to thee?”

“This is Dwyer! We just met!”

Ophelia reached out her hand to Dwyer.  
“Salutations Dwyer!”

“Um...hello” Dwyer greeted back whilst shaking her hand.

“Your life and dark energy is exquisite! Where do you get such a omnipotent aura!”

“I’m not sure” Dwyer responded looking confused as ever.

“Wow!” Ophelia expresses genuinely impressed.  
“I must ask my father more about you!”

Ophelia quickly takes out her phone and snaps a picture of Dwyer. Dwyer was genuinely caught off guard so it is unknown to him if he looks stupid or not.

“Ophelia’s my best friend! Isn’t she stunning! Soleil whispers.  
Her breasts, her legs, how she wears her underwear, her-“

“I guess so...” Dwyer interrupted Soleil again.

Dwyer isn’t going to deny that Ophelia looks appealing but he hasn’t gotten to know her much yet. A boy walks in right after Dwyer is done thinking to himself. 

 

“Howdy, Hisame” The boy greets  
“I’m not much of a front row guy like you are but I’ll still sit with you, buddy!” 

“Kiragi, just because my father works for your father doesn’t mean we have to be friends” Hisame sternly states.

Before Kiragi even got a chance to respond another loud voice interrupted them making Dwyer almost jump out of his seat once again.

“HA HA!” A boy with a mask chuckles as he walks in.  
“It must be my lucky day if I found three 50 dollar bills and the missing key to the sitting that the mayor somehow misplaced! I can’t wait to tell Ace!”

Finally the teacher walks in. 

‘He looks all serious and serene. He seems like a true calm but no-nonsense teacher’ Dwyer noted.

“Hiya students! I’m Izana! We need no formalities here because we are all friends!”

‘Well, that’s out the window’

“This class is supposed to mean something it’s really just all leisure! So do what you want! Also if you take some of Ms Cassita’s Cinnabon’s and bring them here I’ll give you extra credit! Not that you get a grade in this class. I just give you all 100’s! But still it will be a fun party!” 

“This guy is pretty weird” Sophie whispered to Dwyer.

“Anyway I should call attendance. If I pronounce your name wrong just say so!” Izana states  
“Shigure!”

“Here!”

“Dwyer!”

“I’m here”

“Sophie!”

“I’m here!”

“Saizo VI!”

“I go by Asugi!” Asugi corrects

“Rhajat!”

“Heh Heh Heh...I’m present”

“Selkie!”

“Hiya!”

“Percy!”

“JUSTICE!”

“Nina!”

“Oh um... here!”

“Velouria!”

“Here”

After all the names were called eventually...Izana handed out scedules.

‘Leisure With Izana, Geography With Yukimura, Chemistry With Nyx, History With Gunter, Math With Rainbow Sage, Home Ec With Cassita, Lunch, English With Fuga, Performing Arts With Layla, Public Speeking With Haitaka, Finance With Anna, Gym With Effie and a few other transitional classes’

“Dwyer! We have a few classes together!” Soleil exclaims pointing at her schedule. “Looks like we’ll be getting to know each other much better!”

“Alright...” Dwyer responds.  
‘Who would want to get to know me?’

 

“Aw...we don’t have many classes together” Sophie mentions disheartened.

“It’s better than none” 

“I suppose so”

“Well friends I hope you like your scedules!” Izana excitingly expresses  
“You’ll be going to your actual classes tomorrow when they have everyone situated! So you go home early today!”

The whole classroom cheered as some people were packing up.

“It was wonderful crossing paths today, Dwyer!” Ophelia expressed. “I’m going to ask about you to my father!”

“Alright...”

“I can’t wait to hang out with you, Dwyer!” Soleil commented. “We are going to be great friends!”

“Yeah can’t wait”

I guess Dwyer will be making new friends after all. Soleil seems nice despite her being extremely pervy, and Ophelia seems like someone with plenty of charisma despite him not knowing what she’s saying. 

“Well, want to start walking home Dwyer?” Sophie asked tilting her head.

“Yeah.” Dwyer responded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Man this was fun to make! I’ll definitely make more of these! The upcoming chapters I have planned will be way more interesting. This was more of a introduction chapter. I hope you liked it and please comment with feedback! Also if Mitama is your favorite character don’t expect her to be around often because I hate writing her.


	2. Nina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s after school and Dwyer gets a unexpected visit. Will he make a new friend? How deep will the rabbit hole go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Firstly I must thank the Fire Emblem Fates Amino for featuring the last chapter. It genuinely means a lot to me seeing people like my work and it’s one of the main reasons I got started on this chapter right away, so thank you! My plans for the 3rd chapter was originally planned for this one but for a couple different reasons I need a filler chapter so why not introduce Nina? She’s going to be a major character later and I didn’t have a plan how to introduce her so why not? 
> 
> This chapter has strong language and gets pretty deep and dark. Sexual references are made from a certain character so keep that in mind. Nothing sexual actually happens. But seriously this isn’t as light hearted as the last one. Future chapters won’t be as deep usually but chapters like this are necessary especially for characters like Nina.
> 
> So in other words. This chapter is way too serious for people who don’t like heavy hearted things. You can feel free to skip the chapter if you don’t like that but things may get confusing.
> 
> Italics isn’t working on Archive so a lot of the things that are supposed to be Italic or Underlined aren’t. For POV changes I have put them in parentheses.

Dwyer’s first day wasn’t as bad as he originally thought it would be. He met a few more people that could be potential friends in the future. Now he’s finally arrived at his home.

“See you later Dwyer!” Sophie waves. 

After Dwyer bids his friend goodbye he opens the front door to his home.

“Hello, Dwyer” 

After opening the door he sees his father sitting in a sofa chair placed right in front of the front door, drinking tea.

“Why’d you move the chair to right in front of the front door?”

“Dwyer, would you please look behind me?” Jakob says pointing behind him towards the kitchen.

Dwyer looks and sees a pile of dishes on the counter.

“I see dishes” 

“Yes, you do. Now what did I tell you to do this morning?”

“I don’t remember but I’m assuming you told me to put away the dishes” 

“YES, I TOLD YOU TO PUT AWAY THE DISHES!” He shouted.  
“How was your day anyway?”

“We got out early”

“Wait, then why are you home so late?”

“Sophie got distracted”

“For 4 hours?”

“Yes”

Dwyer didn’t want to admit that he fell asleep in front of a convenient store while Sophie was getting snacks. He also didn’t want to admit that Sophie fell in a ditch and Dwyer fell asleep while going to get help.

 

“Just go to your room, Dwyer” 

“Fine”

Dwyer goes upstairs and sits in his bed.

“ALSO, YOU ARE WEARING SOMETHING AT LEAST DECENT TOMORROW!” Jakob yells from downstairs.

“Ugh” 

 

(Nina’s POV)

“I don’t even want to go home to my stupid dad” Nina says talking to herself

Nina is walking home from school and sees Dwyer in the window of a house.

“Wait is that Dwyer!?” Nina questions to herself sort of frantically. “Wait that is him! Is this his house?!”

Nina is talking out loud in the middle of a neighborhood extremely frantically. She spots a ladder on the side of his house and for some reason in her mind she thought it would be a good idea to climb the ladder and see what Dwyer is doing through his window.

(Dwyer POV)

‘I need to go downstairs and get a snack before setting out my clothes for tomorrow’

Dwyer goes downstairs and gets a bag of potato chips while his father gives him dirty looks. After retrieving the snack. He goes up stairs and starts setting his clothes for the next day.

‘Father wants something “formal” so I suppose I should, if I don’t want to get yelled at again’

Dwyer opens his closet and sees a familiar girl in there.

“GAH!”

“AH! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CLOSET?!” Dwyer yells at the stranger.  
“WAIT I RECOGNIZE YOU! YOU’RE IN MY CLASS!” 

“W-wait! P-please! I-I can explain!” The braided girl stutters.

“HOW CAN YOU EXPLAIN YOU BREAKING INTO MY HOUSE!?”

“N-no it’s not what it looks like!”

“Dwyer! Is everything alright up there?” Jakob shouts from the bottom of the stairs.

The girl looks at him afraid and sad. Dwyer is debating what he should do. Should he defend Nina or fight with Father? Or refuse to join a side? He doesn’t know how anyone can make such a decision. But Dwyer thinks he’s making the right choice.

“Yeah it’s fine!” Dwyer shouts back.

“Well then, keep it down!”

Nina has the same expression on her face but her eyes seem more lit up after his decision.

“Y-you didn’t-“

“That’s right I didn’t” Dwyer interrupted.

Dwyer got to take a better look at the girl now that things weren’t AS intense as before. Dwyer noticed that girl was wearing a unzipped red sweatshirt with a grayish-blue blouse underneath along with tights and hiking boots. 

“Your name is Nina right?”

“Y-yeah” 

“Now, why are you in my closet?” Dwyer asks once again

Nina blushes  
“U-um I was...” 

“You were...?” 

“I-I was j-just seeing what you were up to”

“So you decided to sneak into my house?”

“I know! But I wasn’t thinking!” Nina said while looking like she was about to cry.  
“I saw this was your house so I took a ladder and climbed up to see what you were doing. Then the wind blew the windows in a way that made me fall into your room. Then the ladder blew over and I heard you coming upstairs so I hid in your closet”

“What happened makes sense, but why would you want to see what I’m up to?” 

“I-I just...I mean...” She stutters.  
“Y-you just seem like a interesting person”

“Me? Interesting?”

“Y-yes”

“In what way?” Dwyer quizzed.

“Kindness”

Dwyer scoffs  
“Me? Kind? You have the wrong person” 

“N-no!” Nina denies.  
“You are totally nice!”

“Sure I am” Dwyer scoffs once again

“You are a much better person than you think! Like when you asked about Sophie’s bruise out of concern for her!”

“How do you-?”

“I overheard Sophie talking about it with someone else”

“S-she was?!”

“Yeah”

“What was she saying?!”

“She was talking about how nice it felt when you were concerned about her” Nina explained.  
‘Something I’ll never feel’ She thought to herself.

Dwyer blushed.  
“Oh um...”

“You seem to spare a lot of people’s feelings instead of stating it too bluntly as well”

Dwyer was dumbfounded. Why did she know so much about him? Why did she go out of her way to do so?

“Don’t you have other things to do? Like friends maybe?” Dwyer bluntly asked.

“I don’t have any friends...” Nina states.

“You don’t?”

“No. Nobody likes me.” She says quite sadly.

“Why?” Dwyer continues to press.

“I’m a freak! Everyone avoids me because I’m weird!”

“Nina...”

“Nobody likes me because of how weird I am!”

‘She can’t be weirder than Ophelia or Soleil’ Dwyer thinks to himself  
‘Why would people think she’s weird? She seems pretty normal other than her sneaking into my house’

“How are you weird?” Dwyer questions.

“Um...er...I...” 

“What’s this?”

Dwyer picks up a stapled together packet that’s laying in the middle of the floor.

“Wait no! Don’t read it!” Nina frantically and desperately warns while trying to retrieve it from his hand.

“Asugi X Shiro Chapter 1: Love Has A Strong But Sweet Taste” Dwyer reads off the front page.

“NOOOOOOO!”

“Shush. My father’s going to hear you!” Dwyer warns.  
“What is this anyway?”

“N-nothing!” 

“Sexy Fanfiction By Nina” Dwyer reads.

Nina collapses on the ground about to cry.

“This is why I have no friends” Nina sniffles.

“Because you write fanfiction?”

“Not just that! It’s because...I’m a yaoi fangirl...” The braided girl says in a shaky voice about to cry

“What’s that?”

“It’s a Hoshidan term for what I am” She explains.  
“It’s what people call me”

“I don’t know what that is”

“I get off to gay male relationships and get a bloody nose even seeing two males interact! I start shipping them and writing fanfiction about them. I even fantasize about them and I even have dolls to bring my fantasies to life! I make the dolls do naughty things and everything! I stalk people just so I can fantasize more. I’m a complete weirdo and it’s why nobody would give a shit about me if I died!”

“Let’s not go that far!”

Despite Dwyer being dumbfounded hearing the last part canceled every other thought about the things she said prior. After hearing the things prior, he thought to himself how it was too much information but hearing the dying part erased that from his brain.

“I would care!” Dwyer declares almost making too much noise.

Nina is crumbled up on the ground, her head facing downwards.

“I’m weird, Dwyer!” Nina shouts.  
“I’m as big of a pervert as Soleil! If not bigger! It’s why everyone avoids me and talks about me! Not to mention that I’m completely boy crazy! I’ll never have any friends!”

“I mean, I’m your friend”

“Heh. You’re just saying that to make me feel better”

“No I’m not” Dwyer asserts.  
“You just poured your heart out in front of me. I know we just officially met mere minutes ago because you broke into my house but I’ve really gotten to know you”

“So you don’t think I’m weird?” Nina looks up at Dwyer.

“Out of the ordinary? Maybe. But everyone has different interests. Your hobby maybe strange to others but who cares as long as you enjoy it!”

Nina doesn’t know what to think. She feels all fuzzy inside. The thing she thought to herself earlier that she would never feel, is something she feels now! Nina actually found a friend. A true one. After stalking him so she can fantasize about him she learned how nice of a person he is and actually became his friend in the end. Dwyer wasn’t saying her “hobby” isn’t weird just to make her feel better. He was being genuine and Nina could see that.  
She didn’t say anything but instead she just hugged him. Dwyer was caught off guard by the sudden hug so he just stood still. She was crying into his shirt but he didn’t care as he genuinely felt bad for her and thought it would be good for her to let it out. He looked at the clock and noticed a hour and a half passed from them talking and the sun has started setting. 

“Maybe you should be getting home soon?” Dwyer mentions.  
“Your parents must be worried”

“I don’t care about my father’s worry” Nina states  
“But you’re right. I should be leaving”

‘The plot thickens. She hates her father? Why?’ Dwyer questions  
“How are we going to get you out of here without my father noticing?”

They both think about it.

“Ooh! I know! You can tell your father that you’re going to check the mail and set the ladder back up so I can climb down! Nina suggests.

“Good plan! I’ll go down now.”

This was quite out of character for Dwyer to help someone emotionally like that but he wouldn’t have felt right otherwise. He could have just given Nina up and told his father what happened but he didn’t and he definitely doesn’t regret it. He got a real friend that he knows he can rely on and someone who can rely on him. He makes his way downstairs and goes towards the front door.

‘This chair is still here?’

He goes around the chair and puts his hand on the door nob. 

“What are you doing?” Jakob questions 

“I’m going to check if we have mail” The messy haired teen replied.

“I already did”

“Oh. Well I’m going to take out the trash then”

“You already did. It’s the one thing I asked you to do that you actually did”

“I’m just going out to get fresh air then”

Jakob raises his eyebrow but doesn’t acknowledge it any further as he goes back to reading his book. 

Dwyer goes around the corner of the house and sets the ladder back up as he watches Nina climb down. After returning to the ground she starts walking home. But she stopped and turned around to say one thing.

“Dwyer?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you” She said softly

“Come to me if need someone to talk to” Dwyer says

Nina nods and starts running home with her backpack on her back.

‘Weird day for me, today’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: While I was writing the Nina in the closet scene I was watching a Fates playthrough and it was during chapter 6 so “Thorn In You” was playing while writing it. It seemed oddly fitting. But yeah this chapter was deep. I hope not too deep to the point that it wasn’t bad! But seriously please comment to give me feedback. Even if it’s just a compliment or just criticism it’s enough to motivate me to keep going on this series. The next chapter should be more light hearted.


	3. Playful People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second day of school but somebody unexpectedly wants to play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Remember when I said my original plans were chapter two were changed to the plans for this chapter? Well now those plans are planned for chapter five or six. The chapter is nothing too special I just need it to be the right time. Also I’ve learned to be more careful when it comes to cover art because the original art for the second chapter was made by a artist who doesn’t want there work being reposted in any way and the second chapter got disabled because of that. So I’ve learned to use official art, art that I have permission to use or art that the artist is overall fine with people using as long as credit is given. Thanks again to the Fire Emblem Fates Amino for featuring the last chapter and thanks also to the FE Amino for featuring the first chapter. I put my heart into these so seeing people like my work is an amazing feeling. Writing also gives me a break from being a guy who only memes.
> 
> Oh yeah! Warnings.
> 
> Sexual references are the only thing in this chapter. This chapter is more lighthearted.

Dwyer had an emotional day yesterday. He’d think school would be the highlight of his day but it turns out it wasn’t. The highlight of his day was when a girl who is obsessed with male gay relationships, broke into his house and had a heartfelt conversation with him. He genuinely became her friend and wants to help her. Something out of character for him, and he knows it. That’s enough to make him worried about himself that he so caring of someone he barely knew prior to the incident. Though after that incident he felt like he’s known her forever. To Dwyer it felt like a dream. Unlike the day prior, Dwyer actually got up in time and got dressed. He then went down stairs and made his father coffee whom he pretends is terrible, and walks out the door to meet his friend, Sophie outside who is weirdly wearing the same clothes as yesterday. 

“Hey Dwyer!” Sophie greets Dwyer with much enthusiasm.

“Hey Sophie” Dwyer greets back with not as much enthusiasm.

“You look quite formal today!”

Dwyer just remembered that his father made him wear something nice. Dwyer was wearing a vest with a white undershirt with dress pants.

“My father made me wear this”

“Anyway, today I have a plan!”

“A plan?”

“Yeah! Today you’ll actually make a friend other than me!”

“I already have” Dwyer mumbles to himself

“What’s that?” 

“Nothing”

“No it isn’t!”

“It’s nothing”

“TELL ME!!!”

“I’ll tell you later”

“Aw...”

“Sorry”

“Why can’t you tell me?”

“It’s just something I’d rather tell you later”

Another quiet trip to school was in store for the friends. Anytime anything remotely awkward between the two happens during their walk to school it’s just silence for the rest of the trip. Dwyer would rather have Nina meet Sophie instead of just plain telling her.  
Once they got to school they made their way to the classroom. Dwyer feels this will be even more of a chaotic day since they have all of their classss instead of one. Upon walking into the classroom they realized they were the first ones other than Caeldori. 

“We are early” Dwyer mentions to Sophie

As he says that, Nina walked in and sat in her normal seat. Sophie goes to her seat as well but Dwyer stays back pulls Nina aside without Sophie noticing.

“Do you want sit with us?” Dwyer whispers  
“I’m sure Izana will allow it”

“I appreciate the offer, Dwyer” Nina responds  
“But I’ll pass”

“If I may ask, why?”

“Your friends wouldn’t want me there”

“I’m sure it would be fine”

“No Dwyer, you don’t understand” The almost white haired girl says.  
“Not only that they don’t want me but if anybody finds out that you’re friends with me, it’ll drive your reputation into the ground”

“I don’t have a reputation”

“I’m not a very social person, anyway” 

“I’m not either but if you insist then I’ll sit with you”

“No, please hang out with your friends”

“You’re my friend”

“Dwyer it’s fine. I can see you from back here anyway! Plus it’s easier to write my “things” from back here”

“I won’t press you to sit with us anymore but, if you decide you want to, you’re always welcome”

“Thanks, Dwyer. You’re a good friend”

Dwyer nods and goes to his seat.

“Where did you go?” Sophie questions.

“I just went to the bathroom”

“Oh, alright!”

Suddenly a pile of students walked into the classroom. Among those students were Ophelia and Soleil.

As soon as Ophelia laid her eyes on Dwyer she shouted “CHOSEN ONE!”

‘Oh, boy’

Both Soleil and Ophelia sat down

“I asked my father about you Dwyer!” Ophelia stated exuberantly.  
“I didn’t know you were a chosen one like me and my father!”

“A what?”

“A chosen one!”

“I’m sorry but I’m not a-“

“Wow, Dwyer you really are a sight for sore eyes with that fancy outfit!” Soleil interrupted  
“Though still your same old messy hair though”

“My father made me wear this”

“Well you sure do look snazzy. You’ll get a girlfriend in no time with that outfit!”

“G-girlfriend?!” 

“Yeah!”

“I’m not sure I’m ready for that!”

“Anyway doesn’t Sophie look hot in the outfit she’s in right now?” Soleil whispers

“It’s the same as yesterday-wait don’t change the subject!”

“The fact that it’s the same clothes makes it even hotter!”

“I don’t think we’re talking about the same thing here”

“I mean just look at it! The-“

“Yeah, yeah, the shorts, the stockings and the chest”

“I was going to be more descriptive but that’s pretty accurate!”

“How could you be more descriptive!? Nevermind don’t answer that”

The teacher finally walks just in time so Dwyer doesn’t have to hear Soleil’s descriptive response.

“Heya Class!” Izana greets  
“I’m going to be ding-dong ditching houses down the street so you guys could do whatever you want!”

‘Of course he says that!’

Dwyer gets up and takes a walk just to avoid Soleil getting too descriptive with him.

“Hya!”

In the blink of a eye Dwyer is on floor.

“Ow! What did you do that for!” Dwyer shouted. ‘Great now my shirt is wrinkled! Father is going to kill me’  
He took a look at the person that pounced on him and it was that Kitsune that’s in is class.

“Selkie?” Dwyer asks trying to get up.

“Hey you know my name!” Selkie said seemingly happy and surprised at the same time.  
“Your name is Dwyer, right?”

“Yeah”

“Want to play!”

“Play? What do you mean by “play” Selkie?”

“Let’s play tag!”

“No Selkie, wait!”

Just like that she’s gone. Dwyer didn’t feel like getting in trouble so he started walking back to the classroom. But suddenly, Selkie came back, grabbed his hand and ran.

“Wha-! Selkie!” Dwyer yelped surprised  
“You’re not only going to get us in trouble but you are going to get Izana in trouble!”

“Don’t worry so much you, worrier!” 

Dwyer didn’t know if that was a word but that was the least of his concerns as Selkie dragged him all the way to the courtyard without him even noticing.

“Dwyer, watch me jump off this tree!”

“No don’t do that!”

Selkie jumped off anyway.

“Oof, that hurt way more than I thought it would!” Selkie yelped in pain.

“Why would you do that!?”

“It seemed like fun”

“Does getting hurt sound like fun?”

“Depends”

“Depends!?”

“I should probably go to the nurse”

“You’ll get us both in trouble”

Dwyer unzips his bag and gets out medical supplies.

“Dwyer, what are you-“

“I have been trained as a healer by my father. It’s one of the many things he forced into me” Dwyer explains.  
“I carry these things with me most of the time in a case of emergency”

Dwyer applies aloe to her cut leg and wraps it up in bandages while keeping watch for teachers. 

“Dwyer you-“

“Yeah, yeah I know. But what kind of gentleman would I be if I left a pretty lady in distress?”

“Dwyer”

“Yeah?”

“You just called me pretty”

“Perhaps I should have used a less suggestive term...what kind of gentleman would I be if I left a non-ugly lady in distress?”

“Aww, I liked it better when you called me pretty”

“There we go. Your leg is fine now”

“Thanks, Dwyer! Now watch me jump off this tree again!”

“Yeah, no. We’re going back to class”

“Aww but Dwyer!”

“No buts”

Selkie laughs

“What are you laughing at?” Dwyer asks.

“You said, butts!”

“Please try to be mature about this”

“WAIT!”

“Selkie, be quiet we’re going to get in trouble!”

“Look, a birdie!”

“A bird? What about it?” Dwyer questions.

“I’m gonna go chase it!”

“Why?”

“Why not?”

“How deep”

“You should too!”

“Why would I do that?”

“Why not?”

“Is that going to be your answer for everything?”

“I don’t get what you’re trying to say”

Dwyer facepalmed.

“What are you going to do when you catch it? Eat it?” Dwyer asked

“Yeah! What else are you going to do?”

“I was partly joking about that”

Selkie wasn’t listening. She just cared about catching that bird. 

“Selkie, we should go back to class” Dwyer warned.

“You can go back. I’m gonna catch this bird”

“I’m not going to leave you here” Dwyer states.  
“Let the poor bird live another day and come back with me”

“Aww. Fine”

 

Dwyer and Selkie go back to the classroom. During the whole walk, Selkie was looking at Dwyer strangely the whole time. Dwyer didn’t understand what the look meant so he just shrugged it off.

“Hey Dwyer?” Selkie said getting Dwyer’s attention.

“Thanks!”

Dwyer thought he got used to being thanked from yesterday’s ordeal with Nina. But it still felt strange.

“For what?” Dwyer asks.

“For bandaging my leg. It was super nice!”

“Oh, that wasn’t a problem”

“I won’t forget it though!”

“Okay”

“So does this make us friends, Dwyer?”

“I suppose”

“Really? Awesome!” 

‘She seems too enthusiastic about being my friend’

The pair made it back to the classroom just in time for the bell to ring.

“Thanks again, Dwyer!” Selkie thanked once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn’t my best. The Velouria chapter will be better though. I don’t know which chapter that will be but I have a plan for that. I don’t have a plan for the next chapter. It may be about Ophelia. The whole series won’t be introducing each character. I have planned chapters and storylines. This whole thing isn’t planned out but I have a idea of what I’ll do for some chapters. Also I said I would get multiple chapter ready but I haven’t. I’d like to see what people thought of the chapter previous before writing the next. PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK.


	4. Legendary Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwyer is assigned a project. But with who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took so long. Thank you FEF Amino for featuring the 3rd chapter and thank you to the FE Amino for featuring chapter 2!

Dwyer managed to get through a couple of his classes without anything abnormal happening, which was a good sign that the rest of the day will be fine. It’s finally history class. Surprisingly he was the first one. ‘Caeldori must not be in this class’ he thought to himself. Though someone else was in this class.

“DWYER!”

It was Ophelia in her usually revealing outfit running up to him to take a seat.

“Has the gods graced the chosen with the same degree?” She shouted striking a pose.

‘I’m still not a “chosen one” but whatever’ Dwyer thought to himself. He gave up with trying to tell Ophelia that he isn’t chosen.

“It gives me such rapture to be blessed with the chosen’s presence!”

“But aren’t you chosen too?” Dwyer thought out loud. He recalls her saying such. Something about her father being chosen as well.

“Seeing another chosen one not from my exalted lineage sounds like a amazingly grand expedition”

“Expedition?” Dwyer repeats.  
“What about this is a expedition? What is this about your exalted bloodline? Never mind I don’t care”

“I’m glad you asked!” She buzzed with excitement.  
“My father always changes the subject when I ask about it. But he says it has to do with the mark on my arm!”

“What is that? A birthmark?”

“Correct!”

“It’s unusual for a birthmark to be a symbol”

“I think it’s the symbol of the Exalt! Whatever that may be”

Dwyer pondered for a bit but shrugged it off less than two seconds after. Without him noticing, somehow all of the students are all sitting in their seats. The teacher walks in soon after he notices. He has a giant scar across his face and semi-long purple hair. He looked intimidating, but looks can deceive as shown by Izana. Maybe he isn’t as serious as he looks?

“Trust me. I am as serious as I look” The Teacher says. 

‘Well there goes that’ Dwyer thought.

“I tolerate no nonsense in my class” He continues.  
“I am Mr. Gunter”

Ophelia wasn’t listening to anything he was saying. She was thinking about the mark on her arm. 

“As I may be serious, I am very approachable. If you need any advice, please don’t hesitate to ask” Gunter stated. Dwyer knows that nobody would actually come to him for advice. “After this session you will be assigned a partner project”

The whole class let out a big sigh. ‘A project on the first day?’ Some thought. Everyone wasn’t too happy. 

“I will be assigning partners and seats as well” Gunter explained.  
“I already have the partner list”

He class let out a bigger sigh. 

“This project will be on the War Of Shadows. Something we will be learning about today”

Gunter’s history lesson felt like it lasted forever. But luckily it was over quick. Gunter started assigning partners and eventually got to Dwyer’s name.

“Dwyer” Gunter called.

“Yeah?” 

“You are paired with Ophelia”

‘Of course I am!’ 

“Yay! It brings me rapture knowing that I am not only aquatinted with the chosen one, but thy am now in a team with one!” Ophelia rambled.

Dwyer sighed. “Let’s work on the project at my house”

Ophelia confirmed with him and got packed up for his next class. But right when that happened, a announcement stated that a water breakage was in the area. To make matters worse, he checked his phone to see that Sophie went home early because she was feeling sick. As soon as It happened, Ophelia jumped right on the opportunity to ask him if she can walk home with him. He basically had to say yes. There was no option. They met in front of the school and started walking.

“I cannot conceive that I am embarking on a great journey to the chosen ones quarters!” She excitingly said.

“Let’s just get going” Dwyer stated.

‘I can’t wait to see what his house looks like!’ Ophelia thought. She’s never seen a boys room before. It wasn’t just the fact that she was going to a boys house that excited her though. It’s something about it being Dwyer’s house that made it so special. She couldn’t figure out why besides the “fact” that he’s chosen.  
On the other hand, as Dwyer isn’t actually thinking about it he would be surprised if she hasn’t been to other guy’s houses. She is extremely attractive in every way. Though maybe it wouldn’t. Atleast, if he thinks about how strange she is. People would want to keep their distance. After a long walk they have finally arrived at his house.

“So this is where you reside?” Ophelia asks.

“Yeah” Dwyer confirms in his usually non enthusiastic voice. He walks over and opens the door. He looks around. His father isn’t home. His father works full time as a butler. So that’s one less thing he has to deal with.

“Lady’s first” Dwyer offered. 

“Thank you!” 

Ophelia took a look around. Everything looked neat and tidy. She nearly wanted to squeal but she didn’t know why. 

“I should have the materials for our project somewhere. We can work on it in my room”

Ophelia almost squealed once again. Dwyer and Ophelia both went upstairs to his room. As soon as Ophelia walked into his room she started looking around. It looked like a normal room. A bed, a shelf, some drawers and a sliding door closet. Nothing special. Except to Ophelia, it looked amazing. 

“So this is another chosen ones room!”

“I’m going downstairs to get coffee. Want some?”

“Apologies, but I don’t drink coffee. I only drink the amber libation brewed from the leaves of life itself!”

“I-I’ve never heard of that”

“Tea, I mean tea” Ophelia clarified.

“Why didn't you say so?” Dwyer rhetorically asks.   
“All that "amber libation" stuff sounds so silly. I'll be glad to brew you a cup of tea though” Dwyer offers quite nice and passively. Unusual for him.

“Truly?”

“Yeah, wait here” 

She waited whilst admiring Dwyer’s room. ‘Wow’ She awed. Dwyer came back up the stairs with her tea.

“There you go, Ophelia. One cup of tea, brewed to perfection” Dwyer said handing her the cup.  
“The water just came back on so it was quite convenient”

“Thank the gods! Every second passed in painful increments of torture!”

“Make sure to blow on it. It’s piping hot” Dwyer advised.

“I am unafraid of the agony that comes before ecstasy!” Ophelia clarifies 

“Suit yourself”

She takes a sip. “Oh! Ouchie! DWYER!” Ophelia yelps in pain.

“I told you it was hot!”

“That’s not it. The tea is DIVINE!”

“This truly is the tea of legend—the libation offered to the chosen ones!”

“Legendary tea?” Dwyer questioned almost sarcastically.   
“It’s just normal tea”

“The taste! The smell! It feels as if a thousand petals are blowing through me on a heavenly breeze! There's no mistaking it!”

“What?” 

“Perhaps, but in your hands, Dwyer? You've made it legendary! Which means...you really are a chosen one, like me!”

“Really? My coffee is better though”

“Nonsense!”

“We should probably get started on our project instead of bantering” Dwyer suggests.

“Indeed! We will make the best project as we are both chosen!”

“Whatever you say”

Ophelia looks around a little more and sees a weird leather strap on Dwyer’s bed.

“Dwyer, what’s that?”

“A belt”

“Divine!”

“It’s just a belt” Dwyer states.   
“Have you never seen a belt before?”

“Not like this!”

“It’s a normal belt. You can buy one for five dollars”

“Impossible!”

Ophelia looks around more and opens one of Dwyer’s drawers.

“What’s this?”

“Put that down!”

“Why?”

“That’s my underwear! That’s why!”

“I’ve never seen underwear like this!”

“Men and women have different underwear, Ophelia!” He explains snatching the briefs out of her hand.

“Oh”

“Anyway, we need to finish this project”

“Oh yes! I almost forgot about it”

Dwyer noticed she is uneasy. “Is something wrong?” He asks.

“Apologies. But I cannot get over how divine your tea was?”

“You like it that much?”

Ophelia nods with excitement.

“I can make you another cup if you want” Dwyer offers.

“Truly?”

“Yeah”

“You are amazing!”

“I am?”

“Yes! You are truly kind!”

‘I’ve been called that too much’ Dwyer thought to himself.

“I’d be honored to have a friend like you!” Ophelia praised.

“But we’re friends, aren’t we?”

“Truly?! I am honored!” Ophelia blushes.

“I don’t think it’s a big deal but if you think so, I’m glad”

“Please let us rendezvous more often!”

“Sure. Now let me make you the tea you wanted!”

“My thanks!”

After giving her tea, the team finished the project and Ophelia went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took so long! I hope you enjoyed! Leave feedback it really helps.


	5. Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie’s still sick. Who will Dwyer walk with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks FE Amino and Fates Amino for featuring last chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> This is one of the only times that I’ll say at the beginning of the chapter that this one isn’t the best. Not much humor. Not much fluff or emotional stuff. This is more of a filler chapter. I wouldn’t say it’s bad. It just lacks much of a plot. This focuses on Nina and somewhat Siegbert.
> 
> None of the usual warnings apply to this chapter but if you plan on reading past or later chapters, these are necessary.
> 
> Series contains: Strong language and sexual references.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dwyer’s peaceful sleep is interrupted by a constant beeping.   
“Go away!” Dwyer yells at the noise. But the noise wouldn’t stop. With the opening of his eyes he realizes where the noise is coming from. It’s coming from a black rectangular box on his nightstand. Dwyer punches the button on top of the box and the beeping stops. Extremely tired, the sleepy butler gets up and gets dressed. He sighs to himself and goes downstairs.

“Good morning, Dwyer” Jakob greets.  
“How did you like that alarm clock I put next to your bed?” Jakob said sarcastically, obviously not caring about his answer.

“That’s what that was?” Dwyer realizes.

“Yes. No longer do I have to wake you up to go to school everyday”

“Ugh” Dwyer groans.

“Make me some coffee would you!?” Jakob orders.

“Fine” 

Dwyer brews Jakob coffee and serves it to him. Not even getting a thanks, Dwyer gets his bag from upstairs. 

‘Sophie’s still sick’ Dwyer thought to himself.  
‘Maybe I’ll ask Nina to walk with me?”

Dwyer picks up his phone and searches through his contacts for Nina. He remembers they exchanged numbers briefly while Ophelia was going to the bathroom before their walk. 

Dwyer: Hey

Nina: Hey Dwyer

Dwyer: You live past my house, right?

Nina: Yeah

Dwyer: Do you want to walk to school with me?

Nina: With Sophie? 

Dwyer: She’s sick 

Nina: Oh alright! Sure!

Dwyer puts down his phone and waits for Nina outside his house.

“Hey, Dwyer!”

Dwyer looks away for one second and sees Nina walking up to him.

“Hey, Nina” Dwyer greets the braided girl.

“How was Ophelia?” She questions.

“She was...interesting”

“In a good way or a bad way?”

“Good for the most part”

They continue the conversation while walking.

“So you got the project done?” Nina asked.

“Yeah” He answers.  
“She’s supposed to be bringing the project”

“I’m glad I didn’t have that class yet!” 

“Gunter sure is strict”

“I’m less worried about him, and worried about who I get as a partner”

Dwyer suddenly remembered that she wasn’t much of a people person.

“I wouldn’t worry about it” Dwyer reassures.  
“It’s just for a project”

“I guess. But I still feel uncomfortable around most people”

“You should make some friends” Dwyer offers.  
“That will help you”

“I don’t think I can do that, Dwyer”

“Why?”

“You’re the only understanding person. My hobbies are too weird”

“People are way more accepting then you think”

“People are way crueler then you think”

“Touché I suppose” Dwyer answers back.  
“I won’t force you into anything. It’s too much effort. That’s just what I think”

“I hold what you think to a pretty high regard so I’ll consider it” She comments.  
“I appreciate you not forcing me though”

They finally arrived at school. Unlike Sophie and Dwyer’s walk to school it wasn’t so silent.

“Another day...” Nina sighs.

“Yep. Hopefully it will be effortless”

“Hey, Dwyer!” A girl walking up to Dwyer greets.

Nina jumps into the nearest bush. It caught Dwyer off guard and shocked him.

“H-Hey Soleil” He greets back to the girl.

“Where’s Sophie?” Soleil asks.

“She’s sick”

“Oh. Tell her to get better soon!”

“Sure”

That blonde guy from his class suddenly walks up to the two.

“Excuse me” He says.

“Hey, Siggy!” Soleil greets the guy.

“Don’t call me that, Soleil” He orders, sighing.

“Sorry, Siegbert”

“It’s fine” Siegbert reassures. He turns to Dwyer and reaches out his hand.  
“I am Siegbert”

Dwyer looks at his hand and hesitantly shakes it after a few seconds.  
“Dwyer” He states his name.

“Anyway, Soleil, I need something”

“Yeah?” She answers back.

“Can you find out if Caeldori is in the running?”

“Oh, I heard rumors about that!”

“What are you two talking about?” Dwyer questions

“Class president!” Soleil answers.  
“Siggy’s running!”

“What do you have to do with this?”

“I’m his secretary!”

“She forced me to accept her offer” Siegbert mentioned.

“Why do you want to be his secretary?” The messy hair boy asked another question, turning back at Soleil.

“My father works for his dad as a retainer!” Soleil tells.  
“I want to be Siggy’s retainer but he says he doesn’t need one. So I forced him to accept me as secretary when he decided to run for president!”

“I needed one if I wanted to run” Siegbert intercepts.  
“She was offering to help so I accepted it”

“So you want to be class president?” Dwyer confirms with Siegbert.

“I’m not doing it for popularity or power. I’m just doing it to make my father proud and make this school better”

“Maybe you can help out, Dwyer?” Soleil offers.

“Sorry. No chance.” Dwyer quickly says.  
“Seems Like too much work”

“That’s fine, Dwyer” Siegbert reassures.  
“I just ask for your support”

“I guess” 

“Thank you, Dwyer” Siegbert thanks.  
“Goodbye for now. I have to do a few things before going to class”

Siegbert leaves and Soleil follows after him. He watches as they walk off but suddenly remembers that Nina jumped into a bush. 

“Nina?” Dwyer walks to the bush.

“Dwyer and Siegbert. Heh. Perfect”

“Uh. Nina?” 

“AH! Dwyer!”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You jumped into this bush”

“Oh this! Yeah, this is very painful”

Dwyer grabs her hand and pulls her out of the bush.

“Thanks” Nina says.

“Why’d you do that?”

“I didn’t want to...get involved”

“You mean talk to Soleil and Siegbert?”

“Yeah”

“I just...”

“Never mind” Dwyer interrupts.  
“I understand”

“I’m going to walk to class” Nina states.  
“We should walk separately”

“I don’t think that’s-“

“See you, Dwyer!” She bids.

“...necessary”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave feedback on how I can improve. I have plans for upcoming chapters.


	6. Dishonorable Buffoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisame hates his father for certain reasons. What does Dwyer have to do with this though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter right after the last one. Thank you Fates Amino for featuring my work once again! The last chapter wasn’t so good and I still got featured! That’s the reason I started working so soon!
> 
> I’m going to start working on other things. By other things I mean non modern fanfics. I plan on doing some after Fates one shots and maybe even another series.
> 
> This chapter contains sexual references. One of them is right at the beginning so keep that in mind. Strong language too.
> 
> Enjoy!

Izana’s class felt empty. Izana left to go do, who knows what and everyone didn’t even drop by the classroom before doing their own thing. Geography was normal and boring. But now it’s chemistry. Dwyer was sat in the middle of Soleil and Hisame. I was all one table with three people each.

“I can’t wait to learn more about the human body! Heh heh” Soleil daydreams.

“You realize that this is chemistry right?” Hisame responds back to her.

“Wait, WHAT!” She realizes.  
“I signed up for human biology!”

“How unfortunate” Dwyer says unenthusiastically.

“I wanted to see some penis’ and vaginas!” Soleil wishes.

“Can you maybe not say that out loud?” Hisame asks, irritated.

“How did you not realize that this wasn’t human biology?” Dwyer questions.  
“We had this class yesterday”

“I wasn’t paying attentio

“Unlike you Soleil, I am very excited about this class” Hisame declares.

“You seem very excited” Dwyer sarcastically conveys. Hisame’s tone is very calm and collected.

“I am being serious. I am very passionate about science”

“I didn’t take you for that kind of guy, Hisame!” Soleil mentions.  
“Smart guys are pretty hot!”

Hisame ignored her last comment.  
“Yes, science is my favorite subject”

“So you want to be a scientist?”

“The keyword there is “want” Dwyer”

“Hm?”

“My father wants me to be in the army as a Samurai”

‘We have guns and firearms. Does the army really need people with swords running around?’ Dwyer thought to himself.  
“So he’s pushing you to be a Samurai?”

“Mostly. He never said I couldn’t be whatever I want but he clearly wants me to be a Samurai”

“Oh”

“I have no respect for my father though. He is ridiculously casual, a flirt and acts all “Buddy Buddy” with his boss. He is dishonorable” Hisame explains.

“Why try to please someone you hate so much?”

“I don’t hate my father. I just think he’s a dishonorable buffoon”

“Harsh” Soleil says under her breath.

“Either way. He wouldn’t be too happy if I chose a different path”

They didn’t say anything for the rest of the class. Dwyer would constantly look over at Hisame who is fully absorbed into what the underage looking teacher was saying and then there was Soleil who was just absorbed into the underage looking teacher. Dwyer eventually fell asleep and woke up at the sound of the bell. 

“Looks like I got a text” Hisame mentions.  
“From my dad of course”

“What does it say?” Soleil asks.

“Heya buddy! I hope you’re having a good day! You left your lunch at home so I’m dropping it off at the school entrance this period. Meet me out there!” Hisame reads.

“Aw” Soleil aw’s.

“Dwyer can you come with me?” Hisame requests.

“What! Why?” Dwyer frantically questions.

“Just come. I need you to witness his stupidity”

“Fine”

Dwyer walks out to the front with Hisame.

“Hey Hisame!” A man with messy brown hair waves.

“Is that your dad?” Dwyer questions to Hisame.

“Yes” Hisame confirms.

“Hey Hisame!” The man greets. He turns to Dwyer.  
“Hey! I’m Hinata! Hisame’s dad. Are you one of Hisame’s friends?”

“Something like that” Dwyer answers back.

“Awesome! I’m glad my son is making friends! Especially a Nohrian! Hisame a long with a lot of Hoshidans didn’t like Nohrians growing up so...” 

“Ahem. Father? My lunch?” Hisame interrupts.

“Oops. Sorry. Here’s your pickle sandwich, pickle chips, pickle sticks and pickle juice” Hinata says handing off Hisame’s lunch.

“Thank you” Hisame sarcastically thanks.

“Anyway see you later!” Hinata waves.

Hisame walks away. As Hinata starts leaving.

“Hey, Hinata” Dwyer stops the father.

“Yeah?”

“What do you want Hisame to be when he grows up?”

“I think it would be cool for him to be a Samurai like me but if he wants to do something else I’d be fine with that too” Hinata answers.  
“I just want him to be happy”

“Oh, thanks!”

“No problem!” Hinata says, not even questioning why Dwyer asked that. Hinata starts walking away.

‘Seems like a nice guy. Why is Hisame mean to him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short one but I’m still proud of it. There is only so much I can do with Hisame. He’ll appear in future chapters. Remember that these are more of the intro chapters so things will be better in the future. I don’t know how many intro chapters there will be. But probably one for each kid. Maybe two depending on the character. I may make another intro chapter of Siegbert since his introduction was sort of brief and was more outshined by Nina.


	7. Bitter Defeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Fates Amino, the last chapter got taken down for no reason so if you see this can you put that back up? It was cipher art. The rules state I don’t have to credit cipher art. 
> 
>  
> 
> I’m on vacation right now so I don’t know how many chapters I can get out. I’m trying to work on this as many chances as I got but it was still pretty hard. I got this chapter done though! 
> 
> Sexual references and bad language ahead.

Dwyer’s worst nightmare is upon him. Gym class...  
He’s heard bad things about the teacher. People say she puts people through hell. As you’d expect, Dwyer is extremely unathletic. The only thing remotely athletic he’s ever done was turn a page. Okay maybe not that but, he did ride horseback and was forced into a bunch martial arts classes.  
Dwyer walks in and sees the large gymnasium where he assumes he’ll be doing the unnecessary amount of physical activity.

“Well, looks like it’s my time to die” Dwyer says to himself.

“BOO!”

“GAH!” Dwyer screams as a person grabbed his shoulders suddenly to scare him. He turns around and sees (of course...) Soleil.

“Hi Dwyer!” Soleil greets the scared boy.

“W-why did you scare me?!” Dwyer says still shocked. He was usually good at detecting movement behind him or anywhere. It was probably just the nerves of being in Gym that blinded his detection that won him many games of hide and seek. 

“It was the perfect opportunity!” Soleil enthusiastically explained.

“So we’re in the same Gym Class I’m guessing?” 

“Yep!” 

“And, you’re excited?!”

“No, not at all. I’m scared for my life”

“Then, why are you smiling?”

“My father always told me it’s good to smile even if I don’t feel like it! So I always smile!” The pink haired girl explained.

“Sounds stupid”

“It’s good to have a positive outlook on life! You should try it”

“No thank you”

“Suit yourself, Dwyer!”

“I will”

“Anyway, I’m going to change”  
Suddenly Soleil starts stripping. Dwyer instantly turns away and covers his eyes.

“What are you doing!” Dwyer yells.

“I’m changing!”

“Don’t do it in public!”

“Why?”

“Because it’s weird!” Dwyer states.  
“At least don’t do it in front of me!”

“Why? I don’t care if you watch me change”

“I do!”

“I’m fine with you seeing me nude” Soleil continues.

“Why!?”

“We’re friends so I don’t care” She explains.  
“Plus, I change in public all of the time!”

“How haven’t you gotten arrested for public indecency?!” Dwyer questions loudly.  
“If you’re clothes got ruined in the middle of a populated mall, would you change right there?”

“Yeah!”

“Can’t you go to the locker room or something!?” Dwyer loudly requests still covering his eyes with his back turned to her.

“Sure! It gives me a opportunity to take pictures of girls changing!” Soleil says.  
“Since you change in the boys locker room, can you take pictures of the boys for me?”

“No!” Dwyer denies.

Soleil goes to the locker room while Dwyer watches her walk off.

‘She’s lucky we got here early so nobody else saw her’ Dwyer thought.  
‘I’m surprised perverts haven’t been all over her. Not to say that they haven’t. They may have, but Soleil just doesn’t realize it’  
Dwyer sighs and goes to the locker room. He put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt as other students flooded into the locker room. He made his way out and sat next to Soleil on the bleachers. 

“I’m dreading this” Dwyer states.

“We all are. But hopefully it goes fine” Soleil hopes.

“LINE UP ON THE LINE!”

Suddenly every student starts lining up on a line that’s painted across the gym floor for basketball.

“I am Coach Effie. I’m a workout instructor, retainer, proud knight and an overall food connoisseur” The coach yells.  
“The school started forbidding me from ordering intense workouts from all of you due to the amount of students who passed out and or went to the hospital”

Everyone cheers.

“So today, we are sparring!” We separated the strong from the weak!”

Everyone went silent.

“I used a random bracket maker to set up the matches!” Effie explained.  
“Since this is the first day we’ll only have one match! So whichever match I randomly pick will be the one we’re doing today! You can sit down on the bleachers now”

The students sit on the bleachers. Dwyer sitting next to Soleil of course.

‘Please don’t be me!” Dwyer prays to himself.

“The match is...Feldigan VS Slein!”

Dwyer wipes nonexistent sweat off his forehead. ‘I’m going to take a nap then’ He thinks to himself. He falls asleep on the bleachers.

“Slein is absent today so we’ll pick a different one!” Effie announces as she’s stirring up the folded up papers in a bucket.  
“The match is...Dwyer VS Asugi!”

“Dwyer!” Soleil elbows Dwyer waking him up.

“What?” Dwyer groans.

“You’re fighting!”

“What?!”

Dwyer sees a mat being rolled onto the gym floor.

“Looks like Naps is going to taste bitter defeat” Asugi says turning to Shiro. Asugi gets up and gets on the mat.

“Whoever is Dwyer. Get down here!” Effie orders.

Dwyer gets up rubbing his eyes and takes his place in the mat.

“Good luck Dwyer!” Soleil cheered.

“That guy is going to get utterly destroyed by Asugi” A student whispered to another. Dwyer can’t help but be confused and worried.

“Choose your weapon!” Effie orders.

Dwyer looks on the table and sees a variety of training weapons. Including knives and swords. ‘How are these aloud in a school!?’

“I choose the Shuriken!” Asugi states.

“Um...I choose the knife?” Dwyer questionably picks, still confused.

“Take your places at the each end of the mat!” Effie shouts another order.

Asugi is in his fighting stance as Dwyer is looking around, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

“Well Naps, its time for me to taste sweet victory!”

“Naps?” Dwyer questions.

“FIGHT!” Effie shouts.

Asugi lunges at Dwyer with his Shuriken. Dwyer luckily blocking each hit with his knife and deflects one of them. As students were making bets of how fast Dwyer will lose up in the bleachers, Soleil was cheering “Go Dwyer!” over and over.   
Asugi flips over Dwyer’s back and hits him from behind. Dwyer tumbles to the ground but instantly gets up. Asugi does a triple backflip away from Dwyer and throws the Shuriken at him. Dwyer just barely dodges. Dwyer looking back at the Shuriken gets spring kicked by Asugi. His knife was knocked out of his hand and is now in Asugi’s.   
Asugi dashes towards Dwyer with both a Shuriken and knife in his hand and swings at him only to be found that Dwyer caught the attack with his hand. Asugi was stunned with surprised that his attack was caught with Dwyer’s hand. Dwyer twists Asugi’s wrist behind his back making him drop the knife. Dwyer knees Asugi in the back making Asugi land on the mat with a thud. He instantly gets up and dashes towards Dwyer with his Shuriken. Dwyer punches Asugi in the stomach, stomps on his foot than double legs him.

“So...bitter...” Asugi groans as he’s being taken down.

The impact caused Asugi’s weapon to fly up into the air and to be caught by Dwyer. Dwyer points the Shuriken at Asugi who is on the ground flabbergasted. 

The whole room was silent. 

“Dwyer wins!” Effie shouts.

Everyone in the gym class was cheering except for a few who lost a hefty sum of money. 

“Yay, Dwyer!” Soleil cheered.  
“I knew you can do it!”

“How...did I lose?” Asugi said to himself.

Dwyer walks over to Soleil.

“I didn’t expect that!” The girl said surprised.  
“Where did you learn all that?”

“My Father forced me to learn every martial art that he could cram into my head” Dwyer explains.

“It was so cool! I wanted you to win but I didn’t think you actually would!”

“Gee, thanks”

“Naps!” The ginger haired boy walks over to Dwyer. 

“Asugi” Dwyer gives a nonexistent greeting.

“How did you do that!? You have to teach me!”

“Um...I”

“What you’re secret, Naps? You seem so lazy on the outside but you are a combat machine...also on the outside”

“I prefer not fighting. The reason why I beat you is because-“

“Hey Dwyer!” Soleil interrupted.  
“I just heard a rumor that Caeldori may be moving to our gym class!”

“Ok?” Dwyer replies.

“Soleil, we were kind of having-“ 

“Asugi, why did Izana call you “Saizo VI” on the first day?” Soleil asked.

“That’s my real name”

“Huh? Then where did Asugi come from?”

“I don’t want to be like my father. He’s so concerned with continuing the line of Saizo’s that he dictated my life. So I took up a job and changed my nickname to Asugi which means Grey in some languages” Asugi explained.

“O-ok?” Dwyer said not knowing how to reply to that.

“Anyway, I’ll find out your secret one day, Naps!”

“About that nickname-aaaaaand he’s gone”

“He’s a weird one” Soleil comments.

‘You’re one to talk!’ Dwyer wanted to say.  
“Yes. I suppose”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about other series’ I can do. I don’t want to do to many modern fanfictions but most of my series ideas come from that. One was a similar thing to Not So Lonely Dwyer but with Shigure but it wouldn’t take place in the same universe and it’s pretty similar. Plus it would feel weird to have another fates second generation modern series not take place in the same universe. I read a nice modern fic a couple days ago. It hadn’t been updated yet but I can’t wait until it updates (if it ever does).


	8. Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright before we start this chapter, I’m going to just set a disclaimer for Soleil. I meant no harm or offense to bisexuals when writing Soleil. I’ve been trying to dial down her pervertedness chapter by chapter. I was mainly trying to cram all the Soleil supports and dialogue but also making it unique. The Selkie chapter in my opinion wasn’t written very well by me because it was almost identical to her support. I meant no offense and apologize if I offended anybody else. Soleil has better scenes in the future. I’m not going to fully take her pervertedness out but I’ll try to dial it downs a bit.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, bad language and sexual references here and there.
> 
> This chapter is a chapter I’ve been planning for a long time. Enjoy!

“Ms. Cassita’s cookies are the best!” Dwyer says to himself while eating a box of cookies.  
“She’s constantly talking about her daughter who ran away though”

Dwyer is walking through the courtyard with a box of cookies in his hand, eating them. He has just baked these using partly Cassita’s recipe but also a little of his own.  
He drops a cookie.

“Dammit I dropped one!” 

“MY COOKIE!!!”  
A girl slid across the ground in front of Dwyer grabbing the cookie.

“I love dirt cookies” She pleasurably mumbled to herself.

Dwyer notices the girl has wolf ears. They are barely noticeable with her red hoodie.

“You’re Velouria, right?” Dwyer asks.  
“It’s not good to eat things off the ground”

“It was on the ground for less than two seconds” Velouria mentions.  
“It’s as fresh as a dirt cookie gets”

“But you can’t just eat something someone dropped!” Dwyer nags.  
“It has an ant on it!”

“Are you calling me a thief?”

“No! What! I never even said that! I would never wrongly call someone a thief”

“This dirt cookie is fresh. It’s perfect”

“Freshness IS virtue”

“I can smell when someone’s being sarcastic”

“I can smell when a cookies too gross to eat”

“If it bothers you so much. Just give me another one”

“I made these for me. You could have just asked for one in the first place instead of sliding across the ground”

“So I can’t eat dropped food nor can I eat not dropped food?” Velouria questions angrily.  
“So you are saying I can’t eat? You monster! My daddy would set you straight!”

“I’m not a monster and, if your father is the influence for you eating cookies off the ground he has a lot to answer to”

Velouria eats the cookie and runs away.

“Wait, Velouria? Aaaand she’s gone” The messy haired teen noted.  
“I should have just given her the cookie”

Dwyer hears a thump.  
“Nina, I know you’re there”

“Aw, how did you find me!?” Nina pops out of a barrel.

“You aren’t hard to sense. I’m sure Velouria sensed you too”

“She’s rude” Nina notes.  
“She’s always stand-offish” 

“I feel like I owe her an apology”

“You owe HER an apology?!”

“Yes. I feel like I was quite rude to her for a dumb reason”

“You’re just naturally like that!”

“I guess, but I think I have a good idea”

“Alright...anyway how did that presentation with Ophelia go?”

“We didn’t present today. We probably won’t present until next week” 

“You have that big of a class, huh?”

“Yes. Who did you get paired with?” Dwyer questions.

“Shiro. We bombed the presentation”

“Why?”

“We had no communication. He tried to talk to me but I was just so nervous I ran away!” The braided girl explained

“Oh, that’s unfortunate” 

“I’m failing Gunter’s class now...”

“Oh, that sucks” Dwyer states.  
“Well I’m going to go home. See you!”

“Bye, Dwyer!”

Dwyer rushes home as fast as he can. He opens the door to his house and looks around.

“No father” He says to himself. “He must not be back yet”

Dwyer grabs all the baking supplies and lays it out on the table. He then runs upstairs to put his bag down.  
“This Velouria girl is strange”

“She prefers to live in solitude that’s why”

Dwyer swings his head around and sees Nina in his window.

“Nina! What are you doing?” He asks her.

“I just decided to swing by”

“Can you get inside? You’re making me nervous being on that ladder”

Dwyer helps Nina inside. She’s in her usual blouse, red sweatshirt, leggings and hiking boots. Dwyer gets flashes of memories from when they first met.

“My father is not here” The lazy butler mentions.  
“So you don’t have to sneak around”

“Yay!” Nina cheers.

“I’m going to bake a batch of cookies for Velouria as a apology gift” Dwyer explains.  
“Want to help?”

“I’m only good at making food that appeals to boys but okay”

The two go downstairs and get out baking ingredients.

“Alright what do we do?” Nina asks.

“First we-“

“Nevermind, I feel like baking isn’t the thing for me!” Nina interrupted.

“What? You just wanted to help half a second ago!”

“I don’t want to ruin your chances of making friends with Velouria”

“Are you sure you don’t want to help?”

“I’ll mess it up, probably”

“Nonsense. You’ll do fine”

“Maybe, but I don’t want to take those chances”

“Suit yourself. You can make yourself comfortable then”

“Thanks”

Dwyer put the cookies in the oven and sat down with Nina. As they are watching TV he notices Nina writing in her journal.

“What’s that for?” Dwyer questions her.

“Oh! It’s um...er...I-“

“Is it for your hobby?”

“Y-yeah”

“Oh so that’s where write your stuff?” Dwyer realizes.  
“Can I read one?”

“No! No way! Never!”

“Why?”

“It’s embarrassing and it would make you run for the hills”

“I doubt that. I’ve seen weirder” Dwyer states. That fact is pretty true as he’s seen a girl sneak into his house, someone strip in front of him and someone who wears a skimpy outfit and shouts weird quotes.

“Let’s just say it’s gross and sexual”

“Okay...”

The cookies were done and Nina had to go home. Dwyer bid his friend goodbye and wrapped up the cookies. He put a note on it that said “for my teachers” so his father wouldn’t eat them. He knows other wise that he would find his father eating the cookies in the morning. He goes up stairs and sleeps.

**Next Day***

“No Sophie...” Dwyer says to himself. The last few days have felt more empty without her. 

“Why are you making cookies for your teachers, Dwyer?” Jakob asked.

“Just as a greeting” Dwyer lied.

“Oh, I thought you were failing and you were trying to bribe them”

“Why would I do that?” 

“It doesn’t matter Dwyer!” Jakob states.  
“Just call your overly clumsy friend to walk you to school!”

“Firstly, she’s sick. Secondly, she doesn’t walk me to school, we walk together to school!”

“I genuinely don’t care”

“Whatever”  
Dwyer picks up his cookie tray and brings it school. He ripped the note on the lid off after he got out the door. Nina was busy so he didn’t walk with her. After making it to Izana’s class he sets the tray on his desk.

“Hey y’all! It’s me! Izana! AKA The Best Hair Contest Winner Three Years In A Row AKA The Worlds Greatest Fortune Teller Who Is Better Than Orochi AKA The Lord Of Jazz!” Izana announces.  
“You guys go do whatever you want. I’m throwing a yoga and toga party back at my crib. I’d invite you all but I legally can’t. Toodles!”

Izana runs out of the room. All of the students leave the room after him. With that, Dwyer goes and finds Velouria.

“Hey Dwyer!” 

Dwyer turns around and sees the exuberant fox that stresses him out way too much. 

“Hey Selkie...”

“You look like you’re looking for something” Selkie notes.

“I’m looking for Velouria”

“Oh, Velouria! She’s my best friend! Sure she’s never talked to me or has even acknowledged me but still!” 

“Have you seen her?”

“Yep! I saw her by a tree in the front of the school!”

“Thanks, Selkie”

Dwyer leaves Selkie and goes to the front of the school. The front of the school was quite big. Knowing her she was probably hiding. Dwyer walks around and eventually sees her behind a well hidden tree. He slowly walks up to her with the tray of cookies.

“You” Velouria senses.

“You smelled me coming huh?” Dwyer realizes.

Velouria gets up and swipes at Dwyer.

“H-hey! No need to swipe at me!” 

“You are a monster. You deserve it. Once I swipe that tray out of your hands I get more dirt cookies!”

“This is a fresh batch. I’m not hiding them!”

Velouria swipes again.

“Stop it. There is simply no need-“ 

“But I want those cookies” Velouria interrupts.  
“Once they land on the ground I can have them. I’m not thief. I won’t take them from you. So I’ll just knock them out of your hand” 

“That seems unnecessary and also still thievery. There is no need to go through that much trouble anyway” Dwyer says.  
“Here, have one”

“Huh?”

“I baked this batch for us to share”

“Gimme gimme!” Velouria says as she takes the cookie.  
“Delicious!”

 

“Your waggity is enough compliment for me, Velouria”

“You noticed? You don’t seem like a monster”

“I only acted like that because you ate my cookies off the ground. I take pride in my work”

“The dirt cookie was almost as good though. You shouldn’t care” Velouria explains.  
“Let me find something in my bag to show my appreciation!”

“No need for that. Your tail wagging is appreciation enough”

“No! I must give you one of my treasures” Velouria insists, digging through her backpack.

“Treasures? No, no, no. They’re only cookies!”

“Found something! It isn’t something straight from my treasure chest but it’s a treasure nonetheless!” 

“This is unnecessary! I don’t need one of your treasures!”

“You like tea right? I found a teacup! Isn’t it so beautifully broken?”

“Er, broken? I’m mean, yes I do see”

“This is one of my finest treasures. The holes, the cracks and the chipped surface. Perfect”

“I’m flattered that you’d give me one of your finest treasures, Velouria. Thank you!”

“You deserve it”

“Would you mind if you give me a moment?”

“Alright” 

Dwyer opens his backpack and takes out a whole tea set. 

“Would you like to drink so tea with me? It would go well with the cookies!”

“A moisture ritual? I’d be delighted to participate!” Velouria cheers.  
“I like my cookies alone but for you, I’d love to try some tea with them”

Dwyer mixes the tea in his portable solar powered tea machine that costs way too much money.

“Here you go. Careful it’s hot” Dwyer warns.

“Thank you, Dwyer” Velouria thanks.  
“OH! I spilled some. It’s hot”

‘This is the second time’ Dwyer thinks to himself.  
“Are you alright? Scalded anywhere?”

“No I only spilled a little. I was just a little startled”

“That’s my fault entirely. Here let me get you something to cool the tea a tad”

“Sorry to be a bother” Velouria apologizes as Dwyer fishes through his bag. 

“Here you go, I found some chilled cream”

Velouria is silent. Just looking down at her cup.

“What’s wrong?” Dwyer questions worryingly.

“You aren’t like what everybody says you are like”

“What do you mean?” 

“People say you are lazy and don’t like to do work. They say you really don’t do anything for others”

“I don’t go to much effort for anyone”

“But you baked me cookies and cooled my tea...” Velouria mentions.  
“That is too much effort”

“Yes but, you’re not anyone”

“I am Velouria”

“Er, perhaps I worded it wrong earlier. I don’t raise a finger for people I don’t like or care about” Dwyer explained.  
“Plus you are somewhat lazy like me”

“Yes, work is for fools” Velouria agrees.  
“Foolishly foolish fools”

“Yes, well what I’m saying is that I care about you. Especially after you gave me this tea cup” Dwyer explains, picking up the empty cracked tea cup.

“That wasn’t much work”

“You still gave me one of your treasures though”

They went silent.

“I sense awkwardness. Where is that coming from?”

“Us, I think”

“Oh, we need to cover up the odor with something”

“Tea maybe?”

“Yes, lets drink some more”

The two continue to drink tea some more.

“Thank you, Dwyer”

“For what?”

“For being nice”

“Oh, is that why your tail is wagging”

“Yes, my tail is wagging because of you”

“That sounds weird. Anyway, we can do this again sometime?”

“Of course! Your cookies are delicious and you are very comforting to be around”

“I am?”

“Yes. I trust you now”

“Oh, thanks. Thanks for the teacup, as well”

“If you like that, you should come over to my house some time. I can show you my treasure collection!”

“Sounds good”

They two exchange numbers.

“So does this mean we’re friends?” Dwyer asked.

“We were friends as soon as you gave me those cookies” Velouria says.  
“Meet me here any Izana period if you want to relax with me by this tree”

“Thank you, Velouria”

“Let’s relax a little more though”

“Alright. That’s fine by me” 

Those words fell on deaf ears as Velouria’s head is resting on his shoulders.  
‘She’s asleep’  
Suddenly, Dwyer felt sleepy as well. Or at least more than he did before. With that, he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been planning this chapter for so long. I think it turned out well. Thank you for the feedback on the last chapter by the way. The responses were very conflicting but I’m going to try to balance it out. I really want to have quality in my work. I don’t want to be too offensive but I don’t want to get rid of any of the jokes or charm that I put in. I’ll try my best to even it out but its going to be tough. Thing is with this series, I went into writing the first chapter not caring as much as I usually would with my other works. I went into it writing more casually then I usually do and what was so great is that I was able to be more casual when it came to humor. I realize now especially when this series is doing better then anything else that I should probably take this a bit more seriously.  
> This chapter was a decent break from writing Soleil. It’s not a big deal as that she was not going to be severe anyway but there were still somethings I’ll have to take out. We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.
> 
> Leave feedback on this chapter if you think anything should be improved because trust me when I say I listen. Constructive criticism and positive feedback are the things that make me work so hard on these.


	9. Fearful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard chapter to write because Ignatius and Dwyer don’t have supports. So yeah. I’m pretty tired so let’s just keep 
> 
> Bad language and sexual references ahead!
> 
> I am going to be gone for a while for forced personal reasons. This chapter will be the last chapter for a while until I come back. I’m sorry

Dwyer was walking through one of the hallways, bored as always. The hall had big windows on each side and it was the second floor. It was sort of a bridge to the other half of the school.

“EEK! Dwyer! Help!”

A absurdly large man with long blonde hair ran up to him. 

“Huh? What?” Dwyer said confused

“Dwyer! I heard a noise in the closet!”

“Do I know you?”

“Oh yeah, we haven’t met yet. I’m Ignatius!”

“Alright...”

“You gotta help me, man!”

“Seems like too much work”

“Please, please, please, please, please!”

“Fine”

Ignatius drags Dwyer to a closet. 

“It’s in there!”

“Alright I’ll go in...”

“See! There is something in here!”

A cat peaks around the corner.

“Meow” The cat meows.

“I just woke up less then ten minutes ago so let me get this straight. You dragged me all the way here, because of A CAT!”

“Dwyer, I swear it sounded like a demon!” Ignatius attempts to assure.

“A demon”

“I’m sorry. I’m just easy to startle”

“Startle!?”

“Okay, maybe it’s because I’m just scared of everything”

“I can kind of tell with you wearing a full suit of armor”

“The weather said it was going to rain. You never know when that turns into lightning!”

“It’s yet to rain and if it was going to storm I’m pretty sure it would have been predicted”

The door shuts.

 

**Nina POV**

“I can just imagine! Dwyer and Ignatius going into that closet. Then it gets locked!”

Nina watches as the door actually closes as she’s behind a pile of boxes. She seems ecstatic that they actually closed the door

“The door closes, “oh know it’s locked!” Ignatius said. “We don’t need to find a way out so soon yet Iggy!” Dwyer says looking into Ignatius’ eyes as he takes his shirt off.” Nina narrates.  
“Ooh! I can just imagine it”  
Nina gets out from behind the boxes and puts her ear to the door.

“Um...Dwyer?” The real Ignatius asked

“What?” 

“I accidentally closed the door and it’s locked!”

“Are you kidding me?!”

“Wait, this door is actually locked? And I’m not in there to watch what’s happening!!!” Nina realizes.  
“Dwyer!!!” Nina calls out for Dwyer as she’s banging on the door. 

“Nina?” Dwyer calls back.

“Who’s that?” Ignatius questions.

“She’s a friend of mine” Dwyer answers back.  
“She’s in our Leisure Class”

“Hm? How come I haven’t aquatinted myself with her yet?”

“She’s not very social” Dwyer explains.  
“She’s afraid of people, more or less”

“I’d lockpick it but there is no keyhole!” Nina yells through the door.  
“I’m going to go get help!”

“You do that” Dwyer says.

Nina runs down the hall to the nearest classroom. All classrooms were in the middle of something important, so she went downstairs. 

“Mr. Gunter!” Nina runs in, out of breath

Gunter is sitting at his desk. It is clearly a study hall as everyone is doing their work.

“Nina. I assume you are going to beg me for a better grade?” Gunter assumes.

“N-no Mr. Gunter, it’s something else”

“Oh?”

“Y-Yes, well...” Nina looks around and sees other students staring at her. People staring (specifically the boys) are making her nervous.

“Please, make haste” Gunter ordered.

“Um...er...” Nina continued to stutter.  
“Two people are stuck in one of the closets!”

“Really? Which closet?” Gunter asked.

“A closet upstairs on the other side of the school!”

“Who are the people that are stuck?” Caeldori asked curiously.

“Ignatius and Dwyer” Nina answered back. She’s able to talk to women perfectly fine she just doesn’t feel comfortable with anyone. She feels nervous no matter what.

“Dwyer?” Velouria’s bead suddenly lifts up from the desk.

“The fool in the closet/Idiotically trapped there/Well deserved it” Mitama says clearly taking a shot at her enemy, Dwyer. The haiku was pretty bad but nobody wanted to say anything.

Gunter sighs.  
“Fine, show me the way”   
Gunter turns back and points at Velouria and Mitama.  
“You two come with us”

“What! Why?” Mitama questioned.

“This seems unnecessary” Velouria added.

“You two are extremely lazy in both my normal class and study hall!” Gunter answered.

“Fine, I’d like to see Dwyer again anyway” Velouria gave In.  
Both Mitama and Velouria got up and left the classroom with Nina and Gunter.

**Dwyer POV**

Dwyer and Ignatius are sitting on the opposite ends of the closet completely silent.

“Look I’m sorr-“

“Save it” Dwyer interrupts.  
“There is no point in staying mad at you. We should just find a way out”

“What about that vent?” Ignatius points at.  
“Maybe I can boost you up”

Dwyer sighs.  
“It’s worth a shot I suppose”

Ignatius boosts Dwyer up to the vent.

“It’s screwed in!” Dwyer shouts back at Ignatius who is below him. Suddenly Ignatius starts to lose balance and collapses.

**Nina POV**

“So can you open it?” Nina asks Gunter who is staring at the door.

“I don’t have the key to this specific closet” Gunter reveals.  
“This specific closet isn’t for us teachers to access”

“What?!” Nina questions surprised.

“Well, that’s unfortunate. Let’s go back” Mitama suggests.

“I’m sure someone else has the key” Gunter acknowledges.

“Why is this closet so forbidden anyway?” Nina questions.  
“Is it for forbidden love?”

“I’m not sure. But I think Mr. Zola has the key”

“Then, let’s go ask him” Nina suggests.

“Or I can just do this” Velouria takes out her Beaststone and transforms. She punches down the door.

**Dwyer POV**

“Ow! Ignatius!”

“Oops! Sorry”

“What did I just land on?”

“Those look like Tomes”

“No shit they’re tomes!”

“Oh, so now you’re yelling at me!”

“Indeed I am!”

“I’m not scared of you!”

“I’m sure you aren’t! I mean you’re afraid of a cat!” Dwyer sarcastically argued.

“Speaking of, where is that cat?” 

Suddenly at cat jumps on to Ignatius’ face.

“AH! GET IT OFF!”

“I’m getting it!” Dwyer try’s to pull off the cat.  
Ignatius is knocking over every shelf stumbling around. Suddenly a door flies towards the two (or three counting the cat). The door misses but the cat flies off.

Dwyer looks through the broken down door and sees a beast. The beast soon turns into Velouria. Nina, Mitama and Gunter were also standing there.

“What were you two doing in this closet?” Gunter interrogated.

“Well I was-“ 

“Someone pushed us into the closet as we passed by. It was soon closed after. It was a man in all purple clothes” Dwyer lies and interrupts Ignatius.

“Zola” Gunter realizes

“Dwyer you-“

“This closet had many tomes in it”

Gunter went into the closet to inspect the tomes. “These are many illegal tomes! I knew Zola was up to something!”

Dwyer steps out of the closet.

“You finally came out of the closet Dwyer?” Mitama snickered.

“Oh, I wish!” Nina fantasied. That wasn’t completely true though.

“How mature of you, Mitama” Dwyer said sarcastically. He turns to Nina.  
“Oh, Nina I see your socializing-“

Nina runs away.

“I guess not”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really have a Authors Note for after this one. This one just took very long and I’m tired. I think I know what the next chapter will be.
> 
> Just a quick edit before this even comes out. Just like I said at the beginning, I am taking a forced hiatus. I’m sorry. I hope you continue to follow this story.


	10. Hook Up

“Hey you!”

“Eh?” Dwyer asks suspicious of the lunch lady calling him. Dwyer was at lunch and just happened to walk past the lunch line.

“You now work in the kitchen!”

“Excuse me?!”

“I’ve heard the other children of how good you are at making tea and food!”

‘Ophelia and Velouria’ Dwyer realized

“The terrible food we serve has already put three kids in comas, so we need you to volunteer!”

“It’s not exactly “volunteering” if you’re forcing me”

“Oh, you kids and your definitions!” 

Dwyer sighs.

“You’ll get extra credit in all your classes if you help me!”

“Um...alright”

“Serve some food the students!” The lady leaves.

‘Where is she going?’ Dwyer thought to himself.

“Hey!” A student snapped him out of it.

“Oh. I’m sorry. What can I get for you that doesn’t require too much effort”

“Some stew please!”

“Sure” Dwyer gets out stew from the fridge and gives it to the student,

“Um...it’s cold. It doesn’t matter anyway. I just eat it because it’s lucky”

“Lucky?”

“Yeah!” The student excitingly.  
“Every time I’ve eaten this stew I’ve won something! I’m running for class president!”

“Oh?” Dwyer didn’t expect this excitable oaf to be running for president. He seemed like the jock type to him.

“Yep! My dad’s the Big Cheese of a pretty big organization!”

“What is it?”

“Hoshido” The guy answered.

“Hoshido!” Dwyer said surprised.  
“That’s a city! Not a organization!”

“It’s also a organization. At least back in the day before it was a city” He explains.  
“I’m Shiro” He reaches out to shake Dwyer’s hand.  
Dwyer looks at it for a few seconds and then shakes it.

“I hope I can count on your vote!” Shiro says with a thumbs up.

“Sorry, but I already promised my vote to someone else”

“C’mon! what can I do to get your vote?” Shiro asks.

“You seem popular enough. You’ll be fine without my vote”

“Nah. I’m not that popular” Shiro shrugs off.

“Shiro, you’re so cool!” A guy passing by said.

“Uh huh” Dwyer sarcastically vocalizes. 

“How about I set you up with a girl!” Shiro offers.

“No thanks” Dwyer declines.  
“I’m not looking for someone right now”

“One breadstick please” A boy in line asks Dwyer.

“Here, how about the fox girl?” Shiro points to Selkie.

“I’m friends with Selkie” Dwyer tells Shiro.

“Ehem! My breadstick!” The boy reminds.

“How about her!” Shiro points to another girl.

“That’s a teacher!” Dwyer points out while giving the boy his breadstick.

“Wow! She looks surprisingly young!” Shiro gawks.  
“Anyway, how about her!” Shiro points at another girl.

“Fine. If I do it with your help, will you leave me alone about this?”

“Yes!”

Shiro takes Dwyer to a girl who is on her phone. She has long dark brown hair that’s in a Hoshidan style bun. 

“Hey!” Shiro greets next to Dwyer

“Hello” The girl greets back.

“My good friend Dwyer and I-“

“We just met five minutes ago” Dwyer interrupts.

The girl giggles.

“Dwyer would like to talk to you” Shiro said walking away.

“I never said that” Dwyer said back to Shiro who was gone by the time he turned.  
“Um...hello”

“Hey” The girl says back.

“So...he’s trying to set me up with you because he wants my vote”

“Oh?”

“I said I was voting for someone else so he insisted that he set me up with someone even though I don’t want to be with anybody right now”

“It’s okay. I have a girlfriend anyway”

“Oh? What’s she like?”

“I’m not sure anymore. We don’t click like we used to”

“I’m sorry”

“No, it’s fine” She shrugs off.  
“It may be time for me to see other people. Find a new boyfriend or girlfriend. My girlfriend now seems pretty wicked”

“Wicked?”

“Cruel at times. Not the girl I thought I fell in love with”

“I’m sorry”

“Again, it’s not your fault” The brown haired girl explains.  
“Dwyer was it?”

Dwyer nods.

“I’m Yukari” The girl introduces.

“Nice to meet you”

Dwyer bids Yukari goodbye and walks back to Shiro.

“So?” He asks.

“I appreciate it Shiro but she has a girlfriend”

“So does that still mean you’ll vote for me?”

“I’ll consider it”

“Even if you don’t, I won’t hold it against you. This election isn’t everything” Shiro explains.  
“We’re still friends right?”

“Were we even friends in the first place?” Dwyer questioned  
“But sure, we’re friends I suppose”

“Yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! This chapter was more or less filler. I needed a chapter where Dwyer volunteers at the cafeteria for later. If you are wondering about why there is a scene about some random girl named Yukari it’s because of reasons that I may state at a later time depending on the feedback of this chapter.
> 
> I’m too tired to give you links to where else this fanfiction appears but I will give you a link to where I’ll be hosting requests that I’ve done https://my.w.tt/9lLx41jEgT
> 
> If you want to find where else this is. Go to the last chapter.
> 
> I want feedback for this chapter specifically. Not for the quality of the chapter, no because this chapter sucked because of me rushing to get it out and it also being a chapter hat really doesn’t matter. I want feedback on Yukari specifically. Not necessarily as a character but how I used her. I’ll tell you what I specifically want depending on the current feedback on this chapter.


	11. Plans

Dwyer’s Thursday was a eventful one. He had a tea and cookie party, had a nap with a werewolf, got locked in a closet, was appointed in the cafeteria and was about to be set up with a girl by a candidate for school president. Surprisingly after lunch nothing really happened. He was packing up his stuff to start walking home alone when he heard something around the corner of the entrance of the school.

“Heh heh” A mysterious voice laughs.

“Um...why are you creepily laughing behind this wall?” Dwyer asks. Dwyer peaks around the wall to see a black haired girl biting her thumb. She was in his class.  
Without hesitation the girl plucked a hair from Dwyer’s head.

“Ah! Why?” Dwyer yelps.

“I need your hair, Dwyer”

“Why?!” 

“I needed the hair of a gloomy person for a potion. Plus YOU make me getting to HIM so much easier”

“Why not use your own hair?! Not only that but who’s this “him” your talking about?”

“I’m pretty gleeful actually. With your hair I can make a suuuuuper evil animated doll of you”

“E-evil doll?!” Dwyer questions flabbergasted.  
“Why a evil doll of me?!”

“You are the son of a butler named Jakob, yes?”

“H-how do you-“

“Jakob works for Corrin. I want to get closer my love”

“Y-your love?” Dwyer repeats confused.  
“Ah, I see. You have a celebrity crush on Corrin”

“You can call it that but we are meant for each other”

“Uh huh” 

“Anyway, see ya”

“W-wait! Can you at least tell me your name?”

“Rhajat” She answers.

“Alright, um...nice to meet you, Rhajat” 

“Likewise” Rhajat says apathetically.  
“Actually In thanks for your help what do you desire? Is anything troubling you?”

“Believe it or not I’m content”

“Maybe I can cast a spell to make you less anxious all the time. Or how about a wish?”

“Why are you so insistent on paying me back for you forcibly taking my hair without my consent?” Dwyer questions.  
“I have no problems or wishes”

“Isn’t that clumsy girl who you’re best friends with is sick? I bet you’d do anything to be at her bedside taking care of her right now, huh? Or I can make a potion that will instantly cure her”

“She just has a light cold she’ll be better in a day or two” Dwyer says.  
“I have no concerns”

“If you can wish for anything right now what would it be?”

“I suppose if you insist so much, there is a particular tea set used by the royal mansion”

“Understood, leave it to me”

“You can’t just steal it!”

“I could but that’s not what I’m going to do. I just need both of your eyeballs”

“I’m sure your joking but no thank you anyway”

“I can probably pass with one eyeball. It’s still a 10 percent chance of success”

“No thanks”

“Ugh, you’re so boring”

“I’m sorry? Wait...no I’m not. Thanks for weirding me out, Rhajat”

“Your welcome. If you need anything that seems impossible just ask me”

“I’ll keep that in mind”

“Anyway, I may be following you around for a while. If you see me in your window tonight just ignore me”

“Wait, why!?”

“See you later, Dwyer”

‘That just sent chills up my spine’ Dwyer thought to himself.  
“Sophie” Dwyer said to himself. “I wonder how she’s doing”  
Sophie had been having a parade of misfortune following her around as of late. Sophie has a habit of not telling Dwyer the truth about what happens in her life so she doesn’t make him worry about her and so he can focus on his life. It’s easy for Dwyer to tell that she’s lying. 

“Dwyer!”

The sleepy teen turns around to see his kitsune friend, Selkie running towards him waving obnoxiously.

“Hello, Selkie” Dwyer greets.

“Want to go play!” Selkie asks excitedly 

“Play?”

“Y’know! Roll around in fields, run around in forests, that kind of stuff!”

“Maybe another time, Selkie”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong”

“Sure, Dwyer” Selkie says sarcastically, obviously not believing him.

“It’s not something you should care about”

“You can tell me anything, dum dum!” Selkie said with a smile.

“I’m just a little shocked that’s all. A girl just came up to me and stole some of my hair”

“Really? People try to do that to my daddy all the time!”

“Riiight, anyway, want some tea, Selkie?” 

“Tea?”

“You’re sort of Hoshidan, so I thought you’d like some”

“Nah. You don’t need to make tea for me!”

“You’re right I don’t. I have extra tea that I made this morning”

“Oh then sure! I’ll take some!”

Dwyer isn’t the closest with Selkie but she had been very kind to him. He’s hoping to get to know her in the future. Dwyer says goodbye to Selkie and starts walking home. The sun is setting and the sky is orange. Dwyer continues his lonely walk without Sophie. All of a sudden a girl starts walking next to him, startling him.

“Hey, Dwyer”

The girl had a red sweatshirt but had the hood up so he couldn’t see her face. Though it’s not like he needed to when he can recognize her voice and every other aspect of her.

“Where did you come from, Nina?”

“I took another route that connected to here” Nina explained.  
“How was your day?”

“Weird as always”

“Of course it was”

Dwyer and Nina continued to chat until they got to Dwyer’s house.

“See ya, Dwyer”

“Bye” Dwyer waves

*Nina POV*

It’s gotten dark and rainy out by the time Nina got to her house. She opens the door and starts going to her room. Her father is laughing and drinking with his work friends.

“Heey Nina!”

 

Nina ignores him. Niles’ friends are silent.

“Where are you going?” Niles gets up and stumbles around.

“You’re drunk. Go to bed”

“You don’t tell me what to do young lady”

“Shut up! Go drink some more! I don’t care! You never cared about me! You never loved me! We’re so damned far in debt that we can barely afford this house and you blow most of the remains of our money on alcohol! No wonder why mom left!”

“Nina, that’s all simply not true”

“Whatever! Sure it isn’t!I’m going to bed!”

Niles sighs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything after “See you later, Dwyer” was added during revising three days after this was “done”. I’m sorry that this took so long. I’ve been busy moving. If I ever give up on this project I’ll tell you. Feedback is always appreciated and helps me improve. 
> 
> Also there is no significance behind Nina being the only other character besides Dwyer who’s POV had been shown.


	12. Proof And Bonds

Dwyer always wakes up to an annoying noise. This time it was a vibrating. He opened his eyes. It was his phone. At least it wasn’t his annoying father nagging him about getting up in time and taking out the trash. He falls out of his bed and grabs his phone that’s across the room. Dwyer regrets him keeping his phone away from his bed to prevent radiation. He picks it up.

 

“Sophie” Dwyer read. He answered the phone.

“Sophie?” Dwyer answered tiredly as he rubs his eyes.

“Dude, I’ve been waiting outside for the last thirty minutes”

“What?!”

“You realize what time it is right?”

Dwyer looked at the clock. “Shit! I overslept”  
Dwyer looks at his phone and sees a text from his father. ‘I’m leaving early. If you kept that alarm clock it should wake you up on time’  
He threw that out.

“I’m not even dressed! I just woke up!” Dwyer realizes.

“Wh-what! Here I’ll come in with the spare key and help you get packed! You just get dressed!” Sophie explains. Dwyer forgot about the spare key. They gave each other keys to their houses just in case of a emergency. This isn’t that much of a emergency but it came in helpful. Dwyer struggled to put on pants and randomly had a cough attack. Assuming because he was going so fast.  
He ran down the stairs. Sophie turns around and throws toast at him. “Here, toast!” she says. Dwyer grabs his bag and runs out the door with Sophie.   
They run a good deal until they think they are at a good and safe spot to start walking.

“I’ve never run that much in my life” Dwyer pants.

“I was running circles around you!” Sophie boasted.

“I’m not the most athletic person, Sophie”

“Excuses”

Dwyer missed Sophie a lot. Even her antics. He did notice that she was wearing the same clothes as before though.

“Um, Sophie?”

“Yeah?”

“Just asking but why have you been wearing the same clothes for the three days you were here”

“Avel ate all my clothes on Monday”

“That’s sucks”

“I know. He’s also the reason I’m sick”

“How so?” 

“He donkey kicked the heating system so now we don’t have heat”

“You can always sleep at my house if you’d like”

“I may actually depending on if it gets better” Sophie explains.  
“Anyways, he just ate all the clothes not on me. Not staying he didn’t attempt to eat the clothes already on me. Including my hair”

“That’s unfortunate” 

“I know!”

“I can take you clothes shopping if you want”

“You don’t have to do that”

“I insist. I have nothing else better to do with my life”

“Was that sarcasm?”

“I have no idea”

“You’re so confusing”

“Nobody’s perfect”

“I don’t know about that. Caeldori is known to be pretty perfect”

“She’s not perfect either. She has her flaws I’m sure”

Suddenly a boy sprints passed him.

“What was that about?” Sophie asked.

“Who knows? Who cares? I’ve seen so much this week that I just want to get it over with”

“I’m not even going to ask”

This is the most Sophie and Dwyer have talked in a while. Dwyer was actually enjoying himself. They finally made it to school and bid each other goodbye for a few short minutes as Sophie had to hand in excuse slips for her absence.  
No sight of any of his friends. Not even someone like Ignatius who’s huge. He walked to Izana’s room and he wasn’t even there. The usual. Sophie’s going to take awhile so he decides to go take a nap.  
He goes to the tree him and Velouria usually meet at and falls asleep under it. 

Ten minutes later Dwyer hears a faint voice.

“Perfect I will be...perfect will never be...perfect I will be”

He wakes up. Caeldori is sitting inches in front of him. He leans up and sees Caeldori plucking at a flower.

“What did that flower do to deserve such brutality, Caeldori”

“AH! Dwyer!” She squeals.

“You know my name”

“Well...yes. Never mind that! How long have you been lurking? You didn’t hear anything did you?”

“About you being perfect. No, not a peep”

“Why were you-“

“I wasn’t lurking. I was sleeping under this tree. You were so bent on perfection you didn’t notice”

“I-I’m not”

“Tell that to the mauled dead flower”

“I-it’s just a childish game”

“Is that what you call flower slaying” Dwyer teased.

Caeldori started to tear up. “Please! Please Dwyer don’t tell anyone about this! I know you hate me but I would never live this down!”

“C-calm down! Don’t cry! I was only joking about the whole flower thing! Who said I hate you? I barley even know you”

“Someone overheard you saying that I had flaws” Caeldori wiped her eyes.

“Yeah? Everyone does. Nobody’s perfect. Perfection is a delusion”

“I may not be perfect but I’m close! Soon I’ll live up to my father’s perfection”

“What?”

“I can tell by your sourpuss look that doubt me. I’ll prove it to you”

“I really don’t care”

“Oh no. You started it”

“I’ve been through a lot this week and I just want to get this day to be done. I recant any of my skepticism”

“Sullen clod! I’ll give you proof and rub it in your face!” She shouts.  
“I’ll show you I’m perfect...at winning affection”

“Wait...what was that last part?”

“Next time we meet I’ll show you!” Caeldori says as she stomps off.

“Why can’t I just have a normal day!?”

“Boo...”

“AH!” Dwyer screams. He turns around and it’s Rhajat.  
“Was that necessary!?”

“No, not really”

“What do you need?”

“Nothing. I just though this was a good opportunity to scare you”

“How nice. Anyway, how’s that evil doll going?”

“It’s going. Right now I’m just working on a normal spell”

“Oh, well don’t go overboard”

“Hm?”

“I mean, this spell isn’t too wild right? You are pretty prolific with those spells. It’s not okay to play gods”

“Play gods?”

“Messing with peoples lives and stuff like that”

“Oh. I’ll be more discreet then”

“Um...okay”

Awkward silence goes on for a full five seconds.

“Hmph” 

“Something wrong?” Dwyer asks Rhajat with concern.

“Do I creep you out?”

“Well...”

“I knew it. You’re just like everyone else”

“You didn’t let me finish. Sure you’re a little quirky but I wouldn’t call you creepy. Even a little fascinating”

“I haven’t heard that before”

“What do you mean? People just call you creepy?”

“People just dismiss me. I’m pretty sure it’s because they’re scared of me. But I suppose it’s fine. Though you show a genuine interest in me...”

“I mean, I find you relatable in some ways”

“In what way?”

“Gloominess?”

“I told you I’m cheerful” Rhajat corrected.  
“To be honest, I’ve been looking for a genuine friend for a long time but I think you just might be the one”

“I’m fine with that”

“Good”

“Anyway, do you need anything else? If not I’m probably going to go back to sleep”

“Is it normal for friends to ask things of each other”

“Sure, it depends”

“In that case, I need 50 stinkworms. You can tell them apart from regular worms by the way they smell. Also, they bite. And I could really use some fresh mandrake root. The best parts of the root are about eight feet underwater and as strong as steel. Any questions?”

“Can you kill me now and get it over with?”

“Do friends do that?”

“I was being sarcastic”

“Oh, lame”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of working on one chapter at a time. Should I work on multiple and release the chapter gradually. Feedback I feed on. It helps motivate me the most so please leave it.


	13. Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: A ridiculously short little chapter going into the next major one. I see the next chapter is taking long to write I wrote this. There maybe another short chapter before the main Caeldori one so keep an eye out for that.

Dwyer coughs to himself. He’s hoping he’s sick so he can go home early. Dwyer takes out his portable coffee maker that he got for his birthday last year and brews himself a cup for himself to enjoy.

“RAWRGH!”

Suddenly the dragon-like reptile known as the Wyvern pounces on him. Dwyer shouts. Suddenly an blonde boy in a red and blue mask runs over.

“Ace! You can’t be pouncing on people like that bud!”

“What does he want?!”

Ace starts drinking from Dwyer’s coffee pitcher.

“Uh...here...Ace, drink up!” Dwyer says awkwardly as he lets the dragon drink is coffee.

“I’m sorry about that, Chum!”

“Chum?”

“I’m Percy! I fight for Justice!” Percy introduces.  
“How is Ace drinking your coffee? He’s usually very picky about what he drinks”

“People find my coffee irresistible. Your dragon has good taste” Dwyer explains vaguely.  
“Why is there a Wyvern on campus anyway?”

“He followed me here! Now I have to hide him!”

“How did you not notice that a giant dragon followed you to school?”

“You need to teach me how to make coffee!”

“You didn’t answer my-“

“I want to be able to make Ace happy! Just look at him bouncing around from that coffee!”

“It’s probably the caffeine”

“Teach me the ways!”

“It took me years to perfect the making of coffee!”

“I don’t care if it takes that long! I will please Ace with your coffee!”

“I suppose I have no choice since your Wyvern is giving me threatening looks”

“Yay!” Percy shouts as he swings his arms around hitting the tree they are under. Suddenly a bees nest falls out of the tree. All of the bees swarm Dwyer.

“AGH!” Dwyer yells.

“Sorry, chum! I have amazing luck so they’re all going after you!” Percy says in panic.

“You...” Dwyer didn’t get to finish his sentence as he passed out before finishing it. His vision darkened.


	14. The Best Medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate using “I’ve been busy as an excuse of not getting a chapter out on time but...I’ve been busy. Busier than ever actually! I’m a busy BEE. Ha get it? Anyway by the time my week is over I’m so tired that I’m too lazy to write. I’m still busy but I’ll get chapters out when I can. I also apologize for any spelling or grammatical mistakes as I kind of rushed to let people know that this is still a thing.
> 
> I think I may start writing in first person. I’ll test it out when writing a one-shot

Pain...pain everywhere. Well, I suppose that’s what’s expected from being stung by a whole nest of bees. 

“.w.e.”

Dwyer hears a strange voice 

“Dw..r”

More talking.

“Dwyer!”

“Ah!” Dwyer screamed while jolting up from the bed he was in. To his surprise that hurt a lot. So his brain told him to lay back down and not do that again so he did so. He looked up and saw that green haired girl...what’s her name? 

“You got stung by a bunch of bees!” She said weirdly enthusiastic. Almost like it was a good thing.  
“I don’t know if I introduced myself to you or not” she continued.  
“I’m Midori! I’m Asugi’s cousin!”

‘Ah so that was her name’ He thought to himself  
“Where am I?”

“Nurses office!” Midori responded.  
“I’m a volunteer/intern here so I get to treat you! I’m not good with physical injuries though...”

“You’ll be treating me?”

“Yep!”

“Sorry but no. I don’t want a child treating me”

“I’m not a child!” Midori pouted.  
“I’m a tween!”

“Tween is just a stupid way of saying child”

Midori groaned.  
“Believe it or not I’m here for a reason!”

“Yeah yeah you’re here to treat me or whatever”

“I don’t mean that! I mean in this high school, dummy!” Midori corrected.  
“I’m a talented apothecary and I got good grades so they let me skip a year or two”

“Exactly! Apothecary! Not a nurse. Apothecary’s are only good with sickness’s!”

“Stop making my job harder than it needs to be!” Midori is getting frustrated.  
“I should probably take your temperature”  
She pulls out a thermometer and puts it in his mouth.

“You’re sick” She says.

“What?” Dwyer questions.

“100.6” She reads off the thermometer.

“That’s only slight!”

“It’s .3 over. You have a fever” She explains coldly. Suddenly her whole mood changes. “I guess I will be treating you, huh?” She says enthusiastically.

Dwyer groans in both disappointment and pain. “Kill me now”

“No way! I’ll never let one of my patients die!”

Midori helps Dwyer sit up. “Open wide!” She says shoving a spoon full of soup into his mouth. Dwyer coughs.

“Stop it” Dwyer says sternly.  
“I don’t want your help”

“Why?”

“I just want to sleep!”

“I’ll make you medicine to put your pep in your step! Right after I make this cure to your fever!”

“If I wanted this I would’ve gone to a real doctor!”

Midori stands still. Tears flooding her eyes. With that, she starts crying.

“Enough! enough! enough!” Midori shouts.  
“I can’t take it anymore!” 

“Huh?” 

“I can’t! I quit! You’re like everyone else!” Midori shouts.  
“But...you’re right”

“Right about what?”

“Everybody kept saying that I’d never be a doctor. I’d never be a successful apothecary, and they were right”

“Midori...”

“Everyone has always doubted me. My father and Asugi tried to sugarcoat it and everyone else kept picking on me” Midori went on.

“Midor-“

“By sugarcoat I mean Asugi would literally sugarcoat things to soften the blow” Midori explained.   
“Like a couple weeks ago...when that lady stole all of my herbs!”

“Hey, Midori?”

“What!?”

“I’m sorry, alright. I shouldn’t have said what I said”

“But you were right!”

“If you were so talented that you skipped a few grades, I think your teachers I hopes for you” Dwyer explained.  
“I’m not that good at physical confrontation but call me if someone is physically picking on you”

“Not good? I’ve heard you beat Asugi in a dual in gym class!”

“You’ve heard about that!?”

“Are you kidding? Everyone’s heard about it! People are talking about how the school’s laziest kid one against him!”

“Oh my-“

“Oh! The medicine is ready!” Midori takes the medicine from the brewing machine.

“Why is it grey?”

“Don’t let the color affect if you’re going to drink it or not! Now open wide!”

“I don’t need you to-*gulp*” Not a second to spare Midori poured the liquid in Dwyer’s mouth. Dwyer coughs  
“That *cough* tasted terrible”

“It’s affective though!” Midori countered.  
“You should be good to go! Assuming you’re still sore from the bee stings, you can probably get a massage after school!”

“I don’t have time to do that but thanks”

“No problem!”

Dwyer gets up from his bed, in pain, and starts walking towards the door.

“Oh and Dwyer?” Midori stops Dwyer.  
“Asugi wants to challenge you again. So make sure you don’t hurt him that bad so I don’t have to patch up his wounds later!” She cheerfully said.

“Heh. Will do”


	15. False Hope Of Love

‘The library has a large assortment of cook books’ Dwyer thinks to himself while looking at the library shelves. This is his first time in the library. A substitute in History meant free time for him. After the quick lesson he went to the library with Ophelia and eventually she got caught up in the fiction section.  
Dwyer looks around the library. It is an offaly nice place with red carpet floors and a few tv’s. It feels almost...safe. Dwyer spots Nina from across the library, standing with her back turned with a book in hand. He walks over.

“Hello Nina” Dwyer greets the blondish white hair braided girl.

“Eek! Oh, it’s just you, Dwyer”

“You seemed extra startled”

“Y-yeah it’s because I don’t want anyone to see what I’m reading”

“What’s that?”

“It’s “An Expert Guide To Winning A Man”. I’ve been reading it”

“If you didn’t want anybody to see what you were reading why did show me?”

“Well, I trust you so...”

“Why do you need that anyway?”

“W-well maybe I can finally find some love this way!”

“Huh. I wasn’t expecting that”

“What do you mean?”

“I thought you were just reading that to hook up two other men”

“W-well I have to find a boyfriend someday!” Nina explains.  
“Maybe these tactics could help me!”

“Usually those tactics are bullshit. I wouldn’t get your hopes up for them working on people. Most people who write those books are lonely shut-ins like me.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right I’ll return this right away” She says as she walks over to the return bin.  
“I wanted some sort of hope of finding somebody”

“That would’ve just given you false hope anyway”

“Dwyer?”

“Hm?”

“What is a good way to get a boyfriend?”

“Why are you asking me!? You’re the romance novelist!”

“Yeah, but as much as I stalk men, I can never figure out what I can do” She explains.  
“So what should I do?”

“Change yourself completely”

“Wha?! That’s the last thing I thought you’d say!”

“Changing your personality is the only way if I’m being honest”

“So it’s that bad, huh?”

“What your personality? No not at all”

“Huh? But you just said that I should change myself!”

“I think your personality is fine. It’s quite charming if I’m being honest”

“Then why should I change?”

“Our shithole of a society is picky. Very few love each other for who they are”

“Huh?”

“Those trash human beings either like their for looks, for money, for their fake personality or all of those” Dwyer explains.  
“Most people will tell you to not change yourself for other people, but those people are either attractive or idiotic or both”

“Oh I see”

“So don’t change”

“Huh?”

“I like you for who you are and I don’t want you to change”

“But what if I never find someone?”

“We’re on the same boat there. I’m just too lazy to change. Plus I don’t care enough. I wouldn’t want to be with a inhumane piece of trash like half of our society”

“...”

“Wow. That sounded stupidly edgy. Just forget everything I said” Dwyer takes back in embarrassment.

“Anyway, just be you. You’ll find someone!”

“That directly goes against what you just said”

“Dwyer!” Yells Ophelia running across the library as every librarian shushes her on the way.  
“Look at fabulous tome! I can just feel the power emanating from it!”

“It’s just a book” Dwyer points out.

“It’s the fourth entry into my favorite trilogy!”

“It’s not a trilogy if it’s over three entries” Dwyer points out again.

“But still! It’s-“ Ophelia notices Nina.  
“Oh! Salutations Nina!”

“H-hi” Nina greets Ophelia back as she runs away.

“That was abnormal” Ophelia claims.

“She’s a little shy”

“You and her are bonded by the infinity rope of intimacy, correct?”

“Um...yeah?”

“I heard she was burdened by the curse of shyness, so I wanted her to be acquainted with my friend!”

“I see”

“Want to meet him?”

“No not reall-AH!” Dwyer gets dragged across the library by his arm.

“Salutations Master Forrest!”

Dwyer looks at the person Ophelia wants him to meet. ‘That’s a guy?’ He asks to himself. He’s wearing all pink with long twisted hair.

“Please, Ophelia you don’t need to call me that” He says awkwardly smiling.

“May I introduce the chosen one! Dwyer!” Ophelia introduces.

“Good evening” Dwyer says quite monotone.

“To you Dwyer! May I introduce milord, Forrest!”

“Nice to meet you, Dwyer!” He says putting his hand out. Dwyer takes his hand and shakes it like any normal duo of newly met acquaintances would.

“Er...nice to meet you”

Awkward silence between the three.

“So...Ophelia, what’s with the whole “lord” thing?” Dwyer asks

“My father works for his father!” She responds exuberantly.

Forrest giggles. “Indeed. My father is a higher up but that doesn’t mean that you have to refer to me in such noble terms” Dwyer’s pretty sure Ophelia’s just like that.  
“Oh, Dwyer. There’s a slight rip in your shirt”

 

“Huh? It’s barely noticeable. It shouldn’t be a problem”

 

“Nonsense. Let me stitch that up right away” He takes a string and thread and starts stitching Dwyer’s shirt.

“Lord Forrest is a fashion designer and makes clothes. He is blessed by talent” Ophelia points out.

“Ophelia, you flatter me”

‘Are people attracted to Forrest’ Dwyer thought. He can imagine men being attracted to Forrest even if they know Forrest’s a male. Dwyer’s not like that though.

“All patched up” Forrest confirms.

“Thanks”

“It was nice meeting you, Dwyer! If you need anyone to fix your clothes call me!”

“Yeah, thanks”


	16. Perfect Contest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much FE Amino for the feature on the chapter!   
> I started and finished this chapter on the day I released the last chapter. I have a whole week off so I have a lot of time to write. Many things were cleared from schedule as well. I only have two things to do this week so I’ll be more productive on the chapters this week.   
> I’m sorry in advance for the amount of mistakes and typos that may be in this chapter. I’m typing on a new keyboard that I’m still getting used to.  
> I’m proud of this chapter. The Nina chapter will always be my favorite but this takes number 2. I’m disappointed in chapters that are short and have no base. Which is why I like this one so much! Normal warnings applyThe lunch lady loves wasting Dwyer’s time. Putting him on lunch duty grinds his gears more than Ignatius screaming for imbecilic reasons. Dwyer is overall too nice to tell the old hag that he wants to quit.

The lunch lady loves wasting Dwyer’s time. Putting him on lunch duty grinds his gears more than Ignatius screaming for imbecilic reasons. Dwyer is overall too nice to tell the old hag that he wants to quit.

“Ha! I found you!”

Dwyer was snapped out of his train of thought at occurrence of a shouting girl.

“Huh? Oh. You’re name is...Cordelia, right?”

“Wha? No! It’s Caeldori!”

“Oh yeah. Caeldori” Dwyer did know her name. He just said the wrong name to bug her.

“Now let the perfection commence! I’ll start by being winsome”

“Listen, I admit defeat. I find you to be quite tiresome and I really don’t feel like dealing with this” 

“Tiresome?! I certainly get what you are saying”

“Um...what?”

“How much it must drain you to hear people yammer on and on”

“See? I’m glad you understand”

“Ha! it worked!’

“Excuse me?”

“You'll win people over if you're perfectly agreeable. The distance between us, Dwyer, has been halved. You see? Winsome”

“I feel used. Now, goodbye”

“Need more proof?”

“No”

“Well, I’ll show you!”

“Care to show me what you’ve been hiding behind you’re back the last five minutes?”

“What?”

“The book. I recognize that fuchsia cover. It’s that guide to winning a man’s heart”

“O-oh, this? I just found it on the ground on the way here. I was going to return it but I found you on the way!”

“Mhm, sure” Dwyer sarcastically agrees.  
“You know, its not good to play with peoples hearts”

“H-huh?”

“Is this what you do? Make people fall in love with you like a succubus and then shoot them down and break their hearts?”

“W-wait no! I didn’t...er...”

“That can cause some serious trauma to someone. Though you only care about being perfect so what’s to expect?”

“N-no! T-that’s not true!”

“Those tactics wouldn’t work on me anyway. You’re trying too hard if you’re using tips from a book like that” 

“S-stop!” Suddenly, Caeldori’s legs got all shaky and she started trembling.

“H-hey. Are you okay?”

“P-perfection...”

“Calm down okay?”

“I-I am calm!” With that she started to breath heavily.

“H-here, I’ll walk you to the nurse!”

“N-no its fine!” She says as she stumbles.

“You don’t look so good! I insist!”

“Heh”

“Hey! Don’t “heh” me! I’m trying to help!”

“I-its a men’s urge to chase! Its in the book!”

“Yeah yeah. Let’s just hurry”

Dwyer helps her to the nurse, Making sure she doesn’t get hurt on the way. He wraps her arm around his, walking slowly in the hall. He knows the lunch lady will be angry but he really doesn’t care anyway. Caeldori’s tears and sweat dripping all over him as she stumbles. Dwyer reaches and takes a spare hoodie out his bag. “Here” He says handing it to her.  
“W-why?” She asks

“You don’t want to ruin your perfect image right?”

She pauses and puts it on to the best of er ability (with Dwyer’s help) and put the hood up. 

“Let’s keep going” Dwyer says.

Eventually they make it to the nurses office. 

“Oh, hey! Dwyer! You came back quick!” Midori greets at the door.

“I’m just here to drop off Caeldori”

“Oh, okay”

Midori helps Caeldori into the infirmary as Dwyer sits in one of the waiting chairs inside the waiting room. ‘W-was this my fault?’  
Dwyer waited about seven minutes until Caeldori came out the door with Midori. “Wow, you waited for me? So that book really did work!” She said jokingly.

“I was just...concerned is all”

“I know. Speaking of, I should return this book...”

“Yeah, seems like that’s for the-“

“After we complete the next perfection feat”

“Oh, come on-“

“Next one is cooking!”

“Very well. Allow me to go to the bathroom first” Dwyer says as he runs out of the room. Hoping to stall as long was possible. He eventually had to come out of the bathroom and face the very competitive Caeldori. He hurries back to the cafeteria.

“There you are, Dwyer! Ready to taste my perfection!” She says confidentially.

“Wording it like that...”

“Let’s get this started!”

“Actually, can we call this whole contest off?”

“Huh?”

“You don’t have to prove your perfect to me. If anyone asks I’ll just say you are”

“Dwyer...”

“I just want this to be done. I’m missing crucial napping time”

“One last thing!”

“Yeah?”

“Am I...a nuisance?”

“I don’t know how to answer that”

“Better question...do you hate me?”

“No”

“You seemed so mad at me earlier”

Dwyer didn’t say anything.

“I know that it seems like I’m playing with peoples hearts but..that wasn’t my intent. I just want everyone to think I’m perfect like my father. Everyone has such high expectations for me. I didn’t mean to hurt anyone. Now I realize how narcissistic and selfish I was being. but if I’m not perfect...then who will I be?” Caeldori questions. “Please forgive me”

“Alright, I forgive you”

“What?”

“You’re being honest and appreciate that. I think I know you a lot better than I did earlier”

“Really?”

“Yeah”

“Oh, thank you, Dwyer!”

“I didn’t do much”

“But one last thing...” She continues.  
“I need advice”

“I’m not the best at advice”

“It’s more of an experiment”

“I assume you don’t need my hair, right?”

“No, nothing like that!” The red haired girl says reassuringly.  
“During your...lengthy bathroom break I went and returned the book. You were right that there were pretty bad tips crammed in there but one was so dumb I want to test it out”

“If it puts the final nail in the fuchsia coffin, I’ll happily be your test subject”

“I’m going to do exactly what the book said. Just tell me if it has any effect on your heart”

“Alright”

“I’ll be starting now” Caeldori states as she starts patting Dwyer’s head. 

“I’m not a dog, Caeldori”

“The book said that when one talks to a man, one ought to touch him casually. It will get the man's heart beating”

“T-that was casual?”

“No effect on your heart? Alright lets try this” Caeldori turns around and flips her red long hair over her shoulder, turns her head around and winks with a smile. Then she starts batting her eyelashes.

“Do you have an eyelash stuck in your eye? You should rinse that out”

“I was batting my lashes at you over my shoulder! Did it succeed?”

“At making me uncomfortable? Yes. It succeeded wildly”

“Aw, I guess I made a mess of it”

“Please tell me this wasn't all some ruse to actually win me over. That book IS junk. The truth is, you of all people don't need a book of tips to be winsome”

“But how else will I make a man's heart skip a beat?”

Ugh. How awful. Heart failure? What a thing to inflict on someone. You of all people don’t need some book to win peoples hearts. I’m pretty sure you’ve already succeeded at that. All you have to do is be yourself. You will get what’s coming to you and it will be as lovely as you are”

“Really? Did you just say that? You, Dwyer?” 

“Keep it between us”

“Well if I want to impress someone specific I just be myself to them? I guess I’ll return the book now. Can I come to you for advice from now on?”

“As long as I’m dealing with you and not that book. Of course” He confirms.  
“I want to get know the real you, Caeldori”

“Really?”

“Really”

“Then lets talk more often! Here’s my number!” Caeldori takes a slip of paper and writes on it with a pen that’s on the cafeteria desk and hands it to him.

“Thanks...Caroline”

“H-hey now your just doing it on purpose!”

“Who said it wasn’t purposeful earlier?”

“There you are!”  
Dwyer turns around and sees Sophie running towards him. “You said we’d have lunch together!”

“I did?” 

“I don’t remember i just want spend the rest of lunch with you even though we have so little time left” Sophie explains.  
Sophie turns to Caeldori. “Care to join us, Caeldori?”

Dwyer turned to her with a smile. 

“It would be my pleasure”


	17. Let’s Train Together Sometime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A terrible chapter. If you got excited my apologies. It’s just to let everybody know I’m alive and this series is still kicking. I have a job now and especially with testing and such, I’m the busiest I’ve ever been so I haven’t had time to write. I’ll continue this to the end unless I say otherwise

“I’m also a Pegasus rider!” Caeldori explains.

Walking to gym class, Dwyer has been listening to Caeldori tell him about herself on the way. Soleil’s accurate words about Caeldori transferring to their gym class echoed through his head as Caeldori talked.

“I also used it wear glasses but now I wear contacts” She mentions.

“Oh really? I can’t imagine you wearing glasses. Were they not comfortable?”

“No, honestly contacts are just a pain. I’m probably the only one who actually likes wearing glasses over contacts”

“Why wear them if its such a bother?”

“I look better in contacts”

“That’s apart of your whole perfect persona, I’m guessing?” 

“Yeah” She confirms. “Maybe one day, I can show you what I look like in glasses!” She seemed overly excited about that thought.

“I’ll look forward to it” 

Dwyer and Caeldori walk into the gym and is instantly greeted by Soleil.

“Hey, Dwyer!” Soleil greets with a smile. She notices Caeldori.  
“And hello to you Caeldori” Soleil said in a strangely perverted way.

“Dwyer!” Sophie runs over. “There you are! I was wondering where you went!”

“Naps!”   
Dwyer looks in the distance and sees the ginger ninja, Asugi, approaching. ‘Oh boy’ Dwyer thought to himself.

“You owe me a rematch! I wanna learn your secrets!” Asugi said passive aggressively, with a cocky smile.

“Remember what we agreed on? We share the pics later” Soleil whispers to Dwyer.

“I never agreed to that” Dwyer feels overwhelmed as four people are surrounding him. Dwyer didn’t really realize what happened but eventually they all made their way to the locker rooms. Dwyer was left alone for a few seconds before continuing onto the locker room. He was tempted to actually take Soleil up on her offer but resisted. Gym was just like last time with more duals. Dwyer didn’t fight this time but some people were very into it.

“Hey, Naps?” Asugi asks.

“Yeah?” Dwyer answers

“So what’s your secret?”

“My secret?”

“How you do you fight so well?”

“Huh?”

“Please! Tell me how you do it!”

“I was just trained in every martial art possible. My father pretty much beat it into me” Dwyer explained.   
“Didn’t really care to use it. Plus like I said my father taught me by doing it to me”

“I didn’t expect you to be the fighting type”

“I’m not”

“Hey, how about we train together sometime?”

“Alright”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so lazily made


	18. Soleil’s Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As my school year ends. Dwyer’s first week ends. I still have exams next week but I’m almost done. I still have things to do over the summer but I’ll at least have more time to write.

A long day passed at last. The week is finally over. Dwyer managed to survive the first week. Sure he met some...interesting people but some became friends. Nina, Caeldori, Velouria, Asugi, Ophelia, Shiro and even Rhajat came to mind.

The extra period right before clubs and sports was used for students to get extra help or make up work. That just started and with no interest in any clubs or sports and no need to get extra help, it was Dwyer’s time to go home. Sophie has to stay an extra period to make up the work she missed while she was sick, so he was walking home alone. The plan was to meet up with her later to get new clothes.

As Dwyer walks past the auditorium he noticed one of the doors slightly opened and heard what is close to stomping beyond it. The drama club should not have been in there yet so out of curiosity he would take a peek. Beyond the door he would see Soleil doing...something. It was...unsettling. Dwyer walked down the ramp, still not catching the attention of the pink haired girl.

“Soleil?”

“Gah! Dwyer!?” Soleil missteps and stumbles off stage fast. Dwyer sees the incoming body but attempts to move out of the way but it’s too late. The only way to not be hit is to catch her. Plus it would result in neither of them getting hurt. Dwyer caught Soleil midair but they both ended up on the ground. Dwyer getting knocked to the ground and Soleil landing on the right side of Dwyer. Soleil’s impact was lessened thanks to Dwyer sort of catching her.

“Are you okay?” Dwyer groans still on the ground.

“Could be better. Would’ve been better if one ended on top of the other” Soleil replies.

Dwyer gives her an annoyed stare.

“I was kidding!!”

“You’re okay enough to make perverted jokes so I guess you’re alright”

“Anyway, how much did you see?!” Soleil shouts.

“I mean I saw you spinning in circles and stomping around. Were you performing some kind of ritual?”

“No, it was a dance!”

“You’re serious? That was a dance. It looked like a demon summoning ritual”

“Shut up! This is why I practice in secret! I could just die from embarrassment...”

“You didn't care if I saw you change clothes, yet you're mortified by this?”

“Well, YEAH! I’d rather people see me in my undies then them see me dance!”

“I can’t tell if you’re a pervert or you don’t know anything about public decency and common morales”

“I practice in secret because I have zero rhythm. My father and my grandmother were fantastic dancers! But I’m terrible. You better not tell anyone!”

“I won’t if it’s that big a deal”

“You better own up to this!”

“What?”

“You know, for what you did!”

“Are you insinuating I was at fault for... whatever you're upset over?”

“It’s whatever! Just...can you help me?”

“Help you with what?”

“Help me learn how to dance!”

“That doesn’t sound like something I’d want to do...”

“Please Dwyer! Can’t you help a friend out!?”

“Why me?”

“You’re super talented and stuff so I thought maybe you can teach me how to dance”

“I’m decent at combat. I don’t dance”

“Pleeeease!”

“Fine. Sure. I’ll help you. I can’t teach you but I’ll do whatever I can to help you”

“S-so you’ll help? Yay! Thanks Dwyer! You’re a pretty good guy, I don’t care what other people say about you”

“What do other people say?”

“Anyway, wanna hang out this weekend? As a celebration of you helping me?”

“Alright”

“Awesome!” Soleil cheers.  
“Maybe we should go to the boardwalk or something...”

“I’ll be fine with whatever”

“You’re content with anything, huh?” Soleil says.  
“You already have my phone number I think. I’ll text you the details later”

The bell rings. The extra period is over. Dwyer accidentally ended up staying.

“We have to go before the drama club gets here. I’ll text you later. See you later!”

“Bye” 

They both leave the auditorium. Dwyer texts Sophie that he stayed and they’ll meet in the front.


	19. Shopping For Sophie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s decently long. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Please leave comments. Any type of feedback is appreciated and I enjoy reading comments the most.

“Look who stayed after all!” Sophie teases. 

“It was an accident!” Dwyer mentions.

“What happened anyway?”The horseriding girl questioned. Telling Sophie what happened would betray Soleil’s trust. 

“Soleil needed help with something”

“Help with what?”

“With...getting Selkie out of a tree”

Sophie seemed skeptical but ignored it. Dwyer decided to text his father that he’s at Sophie’s house, so he doesn’t get in trouble going far out.

“Bus or Subway?” Sophie asks.

“Subway. We’ll get there quicker”

The teens proceeded onto the Subway with no problems. The two chat and laugh on the way to the city.  
“Hey” Sophie says getting the attention of Dwyer.

“Thanks again”

“For taking you clothes shopping?”

“Well I’m a little too afraid to go to the city by myself. My father has been too busy to take me shopping, so I’m glad you did”

“I’m doing it because you’re starting to reek”

“Hey!”

“I’m kidding! I’m doing it because we’re friends or whatever and what’re friends for?”

Sophie giggles.  
“You may not think it, but you’re the best friend I can ever ask for”

“Because I took you clothes shopping?”

“Not only that! It’s because you’re taking the time out of your day to take me clothes shopping when you can be sleeping instead”

“Wouldn’t you rather have a friend who would take you clothes shopping and wouldn’t rather do anything else?”

“I appreciate the sentiment behind you taking me”

“Tha-“

“Just accept what I said!” Sophie interrupts.

The subway meets the station and the pair make their way to the women’s clothing store that’s not too far from the station. Sophie stayed close to Dwyer due to her fear of the city. Only once they make it into the store she gives Dwyer some personal space.

“Alright! Let’s get started!” Sophie excitingly says

“Where are you starting?” Dwyer asks.

“Hm...I don’t know...”

“Well, what kind of clothes are you going to get?”

“Just all gym clothes”

“Just...gym clothes?”

“As a gymnast and horserider I only really need gym clothes. Especially since I’m super flexible and stuff”

“So what? You’re just going to get a bunch shorts then?”

“Exactly!”

“I was joking but okay”

“I’ll just get a bunch of pairs of running shorts and yoga shorts”

“Are you sure you don’t want anything else?”

“Well duh! Obviously I’m going to get shirts, socks and all that”

“That’s not exactly what I meant”

“Anyway, time to restock all the other stuff before we get to shorts and shirts”

“Like?”

“Socks and underwear. Don’t worry I’ll handle the underwear by myself” Sophie explains. “Unless you WANT to see my underwear!” She teases. She walks away to the underwear and bra section. Dwyer stands with his back turned to the shirt hangers.

“That was a prize opportunity. You could’ve have had plenty of fantasies knowing what she wore under her clothes...”

“Gah!? Rhajat?!” Dwyer turns around seeing Rhajat hiding in the rack of clothes.  
“What’re you doing here?”

“I actually came to the city to pick up some frog legs that’s at a voodoo shop but I saw you and horse girl walk in here so I thought I’d scare you”

“We walked in here like...10 minutes ago. Were you really waiting here that long?”

“Hee hee”

“I’ll take that as a yes”

“To be honest I both came in here to scare you and talk to you”

“About?”

“Nothing in particular. I just wanted to talk. That’s what friends do correct?”

“I suppose”

“It seems you know as much about friendship as I do despite you having quite a few”

“It seems so...”

“Ah hello Dwyer” The two see someone walking up to them. It was Forrest.  
“Oh, and Rhajat too. Greetings.

“For someone who doesn’t know much about friendship, you sure are a ladies man” Rhajat notes.

“He’s a guy actually” Dwyer mentions. 

“Oh?”

“What brings you here Forrest?” Dwyer asks.

“I just came here to get some material for sewing. Now that I have what I need, I’ll be on my way. Farewell to you both” Forrest bids.

“I don’t think he liked me” Rhajat mentioned.

“What makes you say that?”

“I don’t know. He just seemed cold to me. Not that I care” She brushes off.   
“I-I have a friend right here! Right?”

“Y-yeah”

“Speaking of. We haven’t exchanged contact information. I’d like to “hang out” with you more to deepen our friendship and for you to help me with experiments” The mage explains.  
“Here, give me your phone”

Dwyer gives her it. “You’re not going to put a tracking device on my phone, right?”

“Tempting but no. I’ve only done that with Corrin”

 

“I’m back!” Sophie greets as she walks over to Dwyer with clothes in hand.

 

“I thought you were only getting underwear and stuff?” Dwyer says.

 

“I got distracted” She explains. “Got all my gym clothes though!”

 

“Only gym clothes?” Rhajat cuts in.

 

“Gah! Where did you come from!?” Sophie says startled.

 

“I’ve been here the whole time” The black haired diviner clarifies.  
“I wasn’t even trying to hide”

 

“Huh. You must not have a lot of presence” Sophie notes.

 

“Or you just aren’t aware of your surroundings” Dwyer cuts in.

 

Rhajat snickers.

 

“Who’re you anyway?” Sophie asks staring at Rhajat.

Rhajat’s silent.

“Her name is Rhajat” Dwyer states.  
“She’s a friend of mine”

“Oh really?” 

“Yes really” Rhajat intervenes.

“Huh. Didn’t know”

“Well I suppose you don’t know everything about your best friend, do you?” Rhajat smirks.

“Why do I feel like you’re mad at me?” Sophie questions.

“Who said that I am?”

“So you’re just naturally rude?”

“You were rude to me first” Rhajat justifies.  
“An eye for an eye is my motto. Both figuratively and literally”

“I’m gonna go pick out some other clothes, Dwyer” Sophie tells him.   
“I’ll let you know when I’m checking out”

“Other clothes?” The messy haired teen questions.

“Forrest gave me some recommendations. I guess I’m not sticking with ONLY gym clothes!”

“Good luck with that” Dwyer says.

Sophie walks into another isle.

“Sorry about that” Rhajat apologizes.  
“But in my defense, she was rude to me first!”

“I...suppose?”

“No offense to you since she’s your friend, but I can’t stand people like her. She’s so overly enthusiastic and airheaded that people like her get on my nerves”

“I can relate”

“How do you and her get along then?”

“We’ve known each other for a long time” He explains  
“If I were to meet her today, we wouldn’t get along at all”

“You guys do seem pretty different”

“We’re pretty much polar opposites”

“We’re pretty similar”

“Have you had a friend like that?”

“Not a friend”

“Who then?”

“I’ll tell you another time. But either way we have a lot in common” She says with a creepy but somewhat endearing smile. “Is this what it feels like to have a friend?”

“Depending on the friend”

“Do you feel the same about me?”

“Of course. I found you relatable as soon as I saw your gloomy attitude”

“Hey! I’m not gloomy!”

Sophie walks over. “I’m going to go check out. You ready to leave?”

“Do you need me to pay?”

“Nah, I’ve been saving up money for a while I’m sure I can afford it”

“I’ll meet you at register once you’re done then” 

Sophie nods and walks to the register across the store.

“Well, I guess this is goodbye for today...” Rhajat notes

“You can message me if you want to talk”

“Yeah” She realizes.  
“Well, see you later”

“Yup” Dwyer farewells walking to the door where his horseriding friend is.

“You ready to go?” Sophie asks.

“Yeah. Let’s go”

The two walk out of the store and head towards the subway.

“Do you have plans tomorrow? I was thinking we outdone hang out” Sophie questions Dwyer.

“Oh, actually I do have plans”

“Oh...you do?”

“I’m hanging out with Soleil tomorrow. I can ask if you can come along if you want?”

“No no. That’s fine. I’m happy for you!” She says with an insincere smile.  
“I’m glad you’re making a lot of friends!”

“Thanks” Dwyer skeptically says.

The subway ride and on was quiet. All the way up to Dwyer dropping Sophie off at her house it awkward silence.

“Thanks for today” Sophie mentions quietly.

“Of course”

They part ways as Dwyer walks to his house. As he walks through the door he sees his father on the phone.

“Mhm. Thank you Silas”

‘Shit. Silas is Sophie’s fathers name!’ Dwyer remembers that he told his father he went to Sophie’s house.

“Ah hello Dwyer” Jakob greets.

“Hey” Dwyer greets back.  
“What was that about?”

“I was just making sure you weren’t lying to me. But Silas proved your alibi”

‘Sophie must’ve texted her father to cover for us. Odd that he’d agree to it’ The teen thinks to himself. “I’m going upstairs. Also I’m going to the boardwalk tomorrow”

“I really don’t care. Just don’t do anything stupid, don’t go too far out of town and be safe”

Dwyer nods. “Yeah”

As Dwyer walks upstairs to his room he receives a text.

Soleil: We’re still on for tomorrow?

Dwyer: Yeah.

Soleil: Good I didn’t want you to ditch me or anything.

Soleil: Let’s meet at 2. Work for you?

Dwyer: Yeah.

Soleil: You and your one word responses.

Soleil: I’ll see you tomorrow ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized half way through writing this that this is more of a Rhajat chapter. I didn’t have many ideas for the clothing store with Sophie. 
> 
> My exams are over and I’m free to go. I still have stuff to do such as my job and summer classes but I have way more time to write now.


End file.
